Dragon Rider: The Second Coming
by Drake The Dragon
Summary: After years, the dragons hid in the Rim Of Heaven. A new life started as Firedrake's son, Drake, ventured on life. The memories of Nettlebrand reveals that Nettlebrand is alive. Who will stop him? Keep on reading! This story is about adventure, friendship and love. This fanfcition is based on the book Dragon Rider by Cornelia Funke. I would appreciate it if Cornelia reads this :)
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

The flashing light glowered straight to his eyes. He saw his  
surroundings. All barren, no trees, no grass. It was a horrible sight  
to see. Dead dragons all lying around, others fighting and bleeding,  
till they're death. Drake was lying on the cold ground, feeling the  
pain. His right foot was cut deep. He could see his inside bones  
clearly. He was just waiting to die on the dirty soil. The air was  
dense, blood spilled everywhere. Then, he saw one dragon, walking  
right to him. His armor clanged on his scales. He came to Drake,  
limping. He went up to Drake and stared at him. Drake was stunned. The  
dragon raised up his claws and slashed Drake right on the face.  
Drake's vision went black.  
"Drake? Drake, wake up.. Drake.."  
"Huh? What?"  
"Wake up!"  
Drake opened his eyes. He saw himself lying on his bed. He looked as  
if someone killed him. He look at the windows. He saw the sunlight  
glowing on his face. Then, he saw his mother.  
"Drake! Wake up a bit earlier! Can't you stop your whiny dreams?  
You're late for work!"  
"Mom, come on, its just a stupid dream, I have to-"  
Work. Drake saw the time. It was 8 o"clock.  
He ran for the showers and took a quick bath. Then, he ran down  
stairs. He slipped from the stairs and went tumbling down. His father  
saw him. He was reading the daily newspaper.  
"Ugh, Drake. You're always late. Can't you wake up a bit earlier? Eat  
breakfast."  
"Yeah I know, I can't eat breakfast, gotta go!"  
He opened the door out wide and shut it as he leaves.

Drake was an 20-year old dragon. His parents, Firedrake and Maia, were  
married. They got together happily after the other dragons and  
brownies came to the Rim Of Heaven. Now, they were called the  
'Guardians of the Rim Of Heaven' because they killed the one and only  
Nettlebrand. They have 3 children, all boys. Ryze, the eldest one. He  
was often bad-tempered, but he always protects his family. Flare, the  
smallest one, he is a smart dragon, the brain of the family. Then  
comes Drake, the middle one. He wasn't smart. He's a creative dragon,  
but he likes adventure. Its not a big family, but its good to be one.

Drake works in an electronic company called DragonTronic. As usual, he  
was late for work. He normally catch a bus, but this time, there was  
no bus. He decided to just run to the building. He looked at phone and  
tried to text his boss while running. While he was typing, a rock came  
out of nowhere and landed right onto his path. His foot slipped,  
causing him to fall to the cold pavement. His phone went into the  
drain.  
"Oh crap, today isn't a lucky day for me at all."  
He left the phone and just kept on running. You may be thinking, why  
not just fly? Well, he haven't learn how to yet. But soon he'll get a  
license. He reached the building late. He went inside and saw his boss  
waiting for him.  
"In my room, now."  
Drake sighed. He went into the boss' office.  
"Drake, how can this happen again? I told you a lot of times already,  
can't you wake up early?"  
"I just got stuck in some dream. It happens all the time."  
"Look, Drake, it's a privilege for you to work here, me and Firedrake  
are closest friends. You have to live it up, ok?"  
Drake just nods his head. In his mind, he was seeing himself lying on  
his comfortable bed."  
"Now, you get back to work."  
"Yes miss, Sorrel."  
Sorrel. She was controlling the company. Drake needed money, so  
Firedrake sent him to Sorrel's company. Drake went out of the room and  
sat on his chair. It was feels as if the day has passed, but its was just  
the begging.


	2. Chapter 2 : Late

The previous chapters just made some changes, Drake was actually 20 years old. Nevermind about that, keep reading.

* * *

Drake was typing the reciepts in his private computer. He went out to  
get a cup of coffee. The second Drake was gone. Hikari went to  
Drake's counter. He messed up words and sentences.

Hikari was a  
trolling dragon. His hobby was just trolling other people without  
letting them know. One of his best friend was Drake, but he just likes  
to troll him around.

Hikari saw Drake coming. He ran as fast as his  
small feet can bring him. Drake didn't notice anything. He saw his  
computer. The words were all jumbled. He was enraged and hit the  
table. He dropped his coffee down the carpet.  
"Hikari! Why do you always do this?"  
"Come on Drake, it's what I do, you know that."  
Drake's life was always the same. He never get the chance to explore  
out of the Rim Of Heaven. He just wished that one time these days.  
There would be adventure for him.  
At noon, he went home early. Walking down the pavement. He saw his  
phone lying on the pavement.  
"Weird.."  
He thought to himself. He took it and got home.  
When he opened the door, the house was really quiet. All he can hear  
is his heavy breathing. Ryze and Flare were still at work. Drake was  
always the first to come home. He went up his room to take a nap. He  
got up the stairs. When he wanted to go right, to his bedroom, he  
stopped. He heard a loud roaring dragon sound. He look at the halls  
and saw Firedrake trying to attack another dragon. Firedrake was  
head-locked. He couldn't fly. Drake was terrified. He shot a fireball  
at the other dragon, causing his father to break free. The intruder  
suddenly disappeared in black mist.  
"Dad, are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. He didn't take anything, don't worry."  
Firedrake was old already. He still have the skills but his power is  
decreasing.  
"I'm gonna take a nap then, I have to continue my dreams."  
"What dream, don't tell me its that war aga-"  
"Yes it is."  
Drake didn't turn back. He shut the door and went to sleep. He wasn't  
good in education, but he was good in sleeping. Unexpectedly, he  
didn't come to his normal dream. He was killed at the last point.  
Nettlebrand's face came to his vision.  
"I will rule the Rim Of Heaven, if I don't, my friends would help me."  
The face suddenly disappears and turns into melted gold, like how  
Nettlebrand died. Drake woke up and look out the window. It was night.  
He got down and saw their family eating.  
"Ah, your awake."  
Drake just kepts quiet and started eating. Ryze greedily eats his  
meat, like always.  
"So, any of you did anything today?"  
"Got late to Sorrel's place."  
Drake said. His legs were still in pain, the fall caused from the rock  
made his leg muscles cramp.  
"Come on Drake, this was a free offer I gave you. Don't let me down."  
"Alright dad."  
Drake's life was more or less like this. No one knows other than the  
brownies and dragons, where the Rim Of Heaven lies. But no one knows.  
"I'm off to go with my friends, there's a party. See ya!"  
Drake went off. His friend's party was near the office. When Drake was  
halfway there, he heard a strange noise. He was all alone in the  
streets. Drake stopped, then he kept moving on. The bush rustled. He  
saw it. He looked under the bushes, nothing. When he turned around. A  
black dragon appeared out of thin air. His heavy breathing made Drake  
jump. He pushed him down to the ground. He held up his claws on  
Drake's neck. The other one, burning out black fire. Drake recognized  
this person.  
He was the one who choked Firedrake. Drake didn't know what to do. The  
black dragon pressed harder. Drake was unable to breathe.  
"Ok, stop stop! What do you want!"  
"The amulet, where is it?!"  
The black dragon put his finger on his neck.  
"What amulet? What are you talking about?"  
"I lost my amulet in your house, now where is it?  
The black dragon choked harder. Drake used handsigns, saying to stop.  
The black dragon aimed a fireball at him.  
"Well?"  
"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."  
"You got 3 days son."  
The black dragon disappeared in black mist.


	3. Chapter 3 : An Affect

Drake continued his journey. He was undisturbed that day. While he was  
walking he thought of what and where that amulet is, could it be an  
elemental power? And what is Nettlebrand doing in his dreams? Is it a  
sign? Almost everyone in the valley knows the story. He didn't care  
anyway. He just wants to have fun. He saw his friend's house empty  
with rollpapers on the tops. A part of the upper roof was broken. It  
was like a dragon falling from the sky. Drake didn't know what  
happened. He ran inside the unlocked house. He saw a dragon,  
unconscious. It was the host, Necrolite. His arms were wounded with  
dragon bites. His scales were scratched by mighty claws. Drake tried  
to wake him up. He slapped him right on the face. Drake didn't realize  
he has claws. Necrolite woke up. The bleed on his cheeks makes it a  
more teerible sight to see. Necrolited was raged.  
"OUCH! DRAKE THAT HURTS!"  
"Sorry, can't wake you up."  
"You could just use water..."  
"So, you want to get melancholy?"  
"Oh yeah, right.."  
Drake looked around the room. There were no dragons to be found.  
"Where are the others?"  
"They left, a dragon just crashed in my house from above. They were  
all afraid. They ran away. The dragon held me on my neck. Then, I  
blacked out. Now, I'm here."  
"You got bruises everywhere, can you walk?"  
Necrolite stood up.  
"Yeah, a bit."  
"I'm taking you to the hospital."  
They both walked to the nearby hospital. Good thing it was behind the  
office. Necrolite was limping while Drake was carrying his hand over  
his shoulder.

Necrolite was a sports teacher. He was good at basketball and soccer.  
He was a player at the local basketball team, Fighting Dragons. He's a  
very athletic dragon. One of the most athletic friends Drake has. Too  
bad he's in the hospital now.

"I have a game tomorrow, I can't stay here!"  
Necrolite said to Drake  
"Its just a game, I'll tell your coach, ok?"  
Drake knew almost everyone in the city of The Rim Of Heaven. Drake  
walked back home. He past the Necrolite's house. He saw Nettlebrand in  
his house. He rubbed his eyes and he saw Nettlebrand running at him.  
He was terrified and ran away. When he looked back, there was no one.  
It was just a vision. He thought. He came back home and open the house  
door. He saw Maia, glaring at his eyes.  
"It's so late.."  
Drake looked at the clock. It showed 11 o'clock  
"Where have you been?"  
"Hospital?"  
"And why is that?"  
"Necrolite got injured, I brought him to the hospital."  
"Alright, go back to sleep, its a Sunday tomorrow.  
Sunday.  
The only day where Drake would be much happier in life. He ran  
upstairs. A small puddle of water came suddenly out of thin air. Drake  
slipped and fell to the ground.  
"And that's why don't run in the house."  
Maia said. Drake groaned and walked upstairs. He went into his  
bedroom, covered the sheets and went sleep. He always wanted to know  
what would happen tomorrow. The problem is that he doesn't know what  
will.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sapphire

Drake woke up early, 6 o'clock. It was unusual for him to wake up at  
6. He usually wakes up at 11. He looked at the window. The sky was  
bright orange. He slept back. He woke up at an instant. A face of  
Nettlebrand said  
"Wake up you fool! Stop sleeping! Get up!"  
He can't resist. He just went out of his room and got out of the  
house. He saw the bright orange clouds wondering across the sky. He  
was waiting for the orange colour to pass by. As he was daydreaming, a  
dragon was walking the direction to DragonTronic. She seems like a new  
dragon to the Rim Of Heaven. She looked confused. Drake was just  
sitting down at the pavement, looking at her. She went to Drake, Drake  
stood up.  
"Sir, do you know where is the way to this company?"  
Drake saw the card. It was the DragonTronic card. He responded  
"Let me take you there."  
So, they both walked on the pavement to the company. They talked about  
their lives so far.  
"What's your name?"  
"Drake. You?"  
"Sapphire."

Sapphire was a 20-year old dragon.  
She was a new dragon in The Rim Of Heaven. She came with her sister,  
Silverstar.

Silverstar was a 21-year old dragon. They both came because of the  
dangers of the world outside. Now their trying to lead a new life, in  
the Rim Of Heaven.

They were both walking and chatting about all these things. When  
suddenly, a vision in both of their eyes appeared, the black dragon.  
He ran towards Sapphire, aiming his claws. Drake turned to Sapphire.  
He pushed her down to the ground, letting Drake get slashed by the  
dragon's claws. The black dragon moved back. Drake fell, his upper  
stomache bleeded. Drake stood up and aimed a fireball at the black  
dragon, causing the black dragon to fall. Drake slashed 3 slashes with  
his sharp claws at the black dragon. Then, the dragon disappeared in  
black mist, again. Sapphire stood up and saw Drake. Drake's heart was  
bleeding, non-stop.  
"Drake! Are you alright!?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, that dragon's been stalking me for 3 days. Don't mind  
him. Let's go-"  
Drake fell to the hard ground. He went unconscious. Sapphire was  
shocked and tried to make him breathe again. Meanwhile in Drake's  
brain, Drake had a dream. Drake was in some kind of castle, tied up to  
the walls. He saw eternal flames surrounding him. A door at the room's  
edge. He tried to get out of the strings but he can't, he can't reach  
the strings with his claws. Drake was thinking.  
"Is this hell?"  
Drake knew, it wasn't. The door opened a crack. A shadow appeared  
behind the doors. Drake saw a sight he didn't believe. Nettlebrand  
appeared, with the black dragon, a female one. Drake was shocked. Can  
Nettlebrand be alive? After all these years? And who's that black  
dragon? Nettlebrand came closer and closer. Drake tried to open up the  
strings but its no use. Nettlebrand's golden armor shined brightly  
through his eyes. Drake saw his own reflection as Nettlebrand came to  
him.  
"Hello Drake, nice to meet you. How has you're life been going?"  
Drake didn't answer. Nettlebrand came closer to Drake. Drake could  
feel Nettlebrand's breath on the tip of his nose. Looks like he  
haven't brushed for 2 years. He took a back leap and slashed Drake  
using claws on Drake's face, Drake growled in pain, trying to hold it.  
Drake looked at the ground, bleeding unsteadily. Drake's heartbeat got  
faster and faster. He looked up at Nettlebrand.  
"Answer me you fool."  
"Why would you care?"  
Drake replied. Nettlebrand slashed Drake's stomach. Drake growled in  
pain. Drake was bleeding non-stop.  
"Why are you here, Nettlebrand? Why me?"  
"You're leading me to Firedrake. Finally, I can kill him at once."  
Nettlebrand growled in might, slashing another blow at Drake's stomach  
again. Drake growled and screeched as Nettlebrand strikes him. Blood  
spew out of his body, the pain he is feeling kept on growing, causing  
him to finally breathe faster. He can't calm down no more. He was like  
a dragon corpse in war. Then he heard the sentence he has felt since  
this dream began.  
"But I'm just gonna start with you."  
Drake was stunned. He knew what Nettlebrand was going to do. What he  
did to all the other dead dragons. Drake struggled to find a way out  
of the strings but it was no use. Nettlebrand cut the string out of  
Drake with one single blow.  
"Huh? Wait, you're saving me?"  
"What do you mean fool!"  
Nettlebrand striked Drake's back. He cut of his arms and legs'  
arteries and veins, disabling him to move at all. Then, its time to  
begin.  
Nettlebrand opened his mouth up wide, showing his yellow-redish teeth.  
Drake could count almost every teeth he has.  
"No, you can't do this! No!"  
Nettlebrand bites of Drake's legs off. Drake growled in such pain, the  
castle might have heard it. The blood from his legs spilled out  
quickly. Nettlebrand almost slipped from the ground when he approaches  
Drake. Drake tried to stand up, walking with his 2 bare paws but he  
fell. Then, Nettlebrand's feast has ended.  
"Goodbye Drake, Forever."  
Nettlebrand opened his bloody mouth.  
"NO! NO! NOOO!"  
Drake vision turned white. He felt that death has fallen on him.  
Suddenly, he felt something electrocuting him.  
"Clear!"  
He woke up at an instant. He saw himself in the hospital. Beside him  
was Necrolite and Sapphire. He saw himself in a hospital. The blood  
stain on his stomach caused by the black dragon was still there.  
"Drake, your alive!"  
Necrolite hugged Drake.  
"What's with the screaming?"  
Sapphire asked Drake.  
"What screaming?"  
"You were screaming 'no' 3 times, then you woke up."  
"Oh, it was just a dream, don't worry about it."  
But, in Drake's mind. A lot of things were turning round and round.  
Nettlebrand.  
Drake touched his wound. The black dragon slashed Drake's heart, very deep.  
Drake sit up. Looking at the room, confused.  
"I better get going then. Got a game to attend."  
Necrolite finally said. He ran out of the room, heading to the  
stadium. Sapphire stayed with Drake.  
"Drake, you stay here alright, I'll call your parents."  
"But you don't know whe-"  
"It was the house where you were sitting just now. I know."  
Sapphire smiled and went out of the room. Drake was all alone in the  
room. He was thinking of how could Nettlebrand suddenly come to his  
dreams again, when he's half-dead. It must be a sign. But he should  
keep quiet. He needs more evidence.


	5. Chapter 5 : A Match, A Mistake

Drake was sleeping after his bad thoughts appear. Drake tried to think  
of happy thoughts, but every dream appears of his death. Another dream  
strikes him again. Drake woke up on the patches of grass. He was lying  
on the soil when he saw a female dragon on a cliff's edge. There, he  
saw Sapphire. At the edge of the cliff. She was daydreaming, looking  
at the bright sun. She was like the sea goddess, her blue scales shine  
like silver. Drake stood up and walked to her. Drake felt the emotion  
he was feeling, the love he would give to her. Then, he stopped  
walking, feeling something moving. It was nothing, he thought. He just  
felt the cold brereze running to his ears, whispering all those  
magical words. Sapphire took a glance on him, smiling, as if her  
knight has came to rescue his princess. Drake smiled and blushed, he  
walked towards her. Suddenly, the tension of love stopped as Drake saw  
a golden dragon dropping towards Sapphire. Drake was dumb-strucked.  
The golden dragon took a grin at him and chop Sapphire's dragon head  
off. The golden dragon ran away, disappeared.

Nettlebrand!  
Drake thought. Sapphire died just like that. Her body fell to the  
ocean below. He was petrified and ran to her head. He saw the lifeless  
head on the ground. He wished he had more time to spend with her. He  
lift it up, sobbing of great terror. He felt something behind him. He  
turned back and saw Nettlebrand glaring at his eyes. Nettlebrand  
crossed his hands and aimed his sharp claws on Drake. Drake tried to  
duck but he was too late. Drake woke up. Shocked. He saw his parents  
looking at him beside him. Sapphire was there too.  
"Hey Drake, are you all right?"  
"Yeah Flare, I'm ok, don't worry."  
Drake sit up on the bed. He tried to walk. He saw the blood stain on  
his stomach isn't painful anymore.  
"Let's get you home."  
The family walked together to their house. Sapphire got to her home  
safely. Drake was still feeling weird, the pain that Nettlebrand's  
causing him in the dream is making Drake frightened. Drake kept his  
fear inside of him. Not breaking it out. He was bored at home  
"I'm gonna go to Necrolite's game. Bye!"  
Drake walked to the stadium. He carefully walked to the stadium, in  
case any black dragons would attack him soon. As expected, the black  
dragon came from the bushes  
"What do you want from me?"  
Drake shouted at him.  
"The amulet! Where is it?!"  
"I don't have it!"  
Drake threw his claws onto the black dragon's face. The black dragon  
fell down and disappeared. Drake knew it wasn't a good situation. He  
ran to the stadium.

He saw Necrolite running with the ball. He dribbled it and passed it  
to his teammates. Necrolite's foot was a bit injured, but he was  
playing like a normal professional. When Necrolite scored, he looked  
at Drake. Drake gave him a double-thumbs up. Hikari was beside Drake,  
watching. Its a coincidence I guess.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Hikari was a 21-year old dragon. He has been  
with Drake since they were just secondary 1. Hikari was Drake's dragon  
companion. Drake was happy to have one. But Hikari was a troll dragon.  
Which probrably doesn't make sense despite his name (Hikari means  
light). Hikari likes to troll people, because he's always bored. He  
would write other fanfics or just troll people. But he has a lot of  
friends. Hikari didn't know who Necrolite is, but he did know who  
Necrolite's teammate is, Thor.

"Thor? What a cool name!"  
"I know, he's really fit, and a lot taller than me."

Thor, he was a 20-year old dragon, one and a half times the height of  
Necrolite. So he is quite tall. He was a professional basketball  
player.

Anyway, moving on. Time passed by and The Fighting Dragons beat The  
Angry Dragons, I don't even know why they are angry. Necrolite, Thor,  
Hikari and Drake walked home together, chatting. They didn't talk  
much, but at least their having more acquaintances.

"Hikari, can you fly?"  
Necrolite asked.  
"Yeah, I'm 21, here, see my license."  
It was true, Hikari could fly already.  
"Soon its gonna be my birthday anyway, I could finally fly soon."  
Drake was hoping to himself. Thinking of those happy moments where he could fly.

Drake reached his house. It was 6.00 in the evening. The house was  
quiet. All of his family members was sleeping. Drake decided to just  
sit on the couch and watch television. After a while, he felt  
something moving. He kept on watching.  
"Please, no, please..."  
He was saying it to himself, hoping no dragons would come and kill him  
again. On the contrary, when Drake was watching news, a dragon, landed  
his claws infront of Drake's neck. Drake didn't dare to look back. He  
was thinking of just one dragon, Nettlebrand.  
"We meet again, Drake."  
Drake slide down the couch and put in battle position. A big dragon  
shadow appeared.  
"Get out of my house!"  
Drake gave a blow of his claws on the shadow, the dragon growled in  
pain. The dragon walks towards Drake, out of the shadows, it was just  
Firedrake.  
"DRAKE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"  
Firedrake is always on top in being mad, eventhough he's 52.  
"Dad! I thought you were gonna kill me!"  
"How could I?"  
"Your sound, reminds me of Nettlebrand, your as big as him now, and  
you landed your claws right infront of me."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
Drake took a napkin and cleaned the blood out of Firedrake's face.  
"What are you watching?"  
"Soccer."  
"Dragon United versus Dragon City, nice!"  
Drake finally calmed down and watch soccer with his dad. Like father, like son.


	6. Chapter 6 : Nettlebrand is Back!

It was a normal day in the Rim Of Heaven. What's beyond is just crap.  
Except one. Nettlebrand was sitting on his throne. He was all lonely,  
he was depressed.  
"Gahh, I'm so bored.. After all those years, I failed for Firedrake."  
Nettlebrand sighed. The black dragon approached him.  
"Come on Nettlebrand, you're alive now, its a good thing I found you,  
little toad."  
"Don't call me that! I don't want to be small anymore.."  
"Alright, stop worrying, you could get him next time hun." (Hun?)  
"Next time isn't enough! I need to start now."  
Nettlebrand stomped his foot on the cobblestones. Syndra tried to calm  
Nettlebrand down. Nettlebrand has been alive for a year now, passing  
his 60th birthday. Here's how Nettlebrand came to life, again.

*flashback starts*

"ARGH! Stupid rock!"  
The toad tried to jump up on a rock. He failed and fell. Yes,  
Nettlebrand was still a toad, He was near his castle. When he finally  
reached the rock. He can see the vision of his broken, yet mighty  
castle, standing.  
"YES! FINALLY! HOME SWEET HOME!"  
He jumped happily to his castle. He jumped on the stone ground. He  
felt something strange about his big throne. He saw a black dragon, a  
female one. She was almost as big as him in dragon forms. She was  
sitting on Nettlebrand's throne the whole day, studying who's throne  
is this. The she-dragon didn't notice Nettlebrand until Nettlebrand  
jump uncontrollably with rage.  
"A toad?"  
The she-dragon heard closer what Nettlebrand was saying.  
"CHANGE ME BACK! PLEASE! I'M A GOLDEN DRAGON! HELP!"  
The she-dragon saw a picture of a golden dragon, thinking this castle  
must be his. The she-dragon was a magic dragon, or you could just say  
dragon magician. She used her might to turn Nettlebrand into a the  
old, golden dragon, slightly bigger than her.  
"OMG! I'M BACK TO MY OWN SELF!"  
"Your welcome.."  
Nettlebrand saw the she-dragon. He immediately fell in love with her,  
his first impression. After all that depression, he was finally in  
love.  
"Thank you, very much!"  
Nettlebrand can't resist. He hugged Syndra and kissed her on her  
dragon lips. Syndra felt this emotion she is feeling in her heart, the  
love she was finding after all those suffering years. Their hearts  
skipped a beat, falling madly in love. They both were like lovers, and  
they both lived in the castle, together.

*flashback ends*

So yeah, its a pity Nettlebrand came to life. So will it be for the  
survival in the Rim Of Heaven. At least he's in love now! (lol)

Syndra is now 60. She is a dragon magician (like I said). She is madly  
in love with Nettlebrand (like I said). Now you might be wondering,  
the black dragon must be Syndra. Wrong!

Hexxus teleported in front of Nettlebrand's talk.  
"Got anything Hexxus?"  
Syndra asked. She was right on Nettlebrand's laps.  
"Got hit by that silver dragon. Gahh, I need some more black powder."  
Hexxus reached for his black powders and ate them. He was healed fully.

Hexxus was Syndra's cousin, 41 years old. He was a teleporting dragon  
and duplicating dragon, from the inheritance of his parents. His  
parents were a dragon killer like Nettlebrand. But, they both died in  
a dragon fight, for the Rim Of Heaven. Now, he's following his cousin.

"Hexxus, you met with Firedrake? He's alive?"  
"No, I didn't meet Firedrake. I think I met his son."  
Nettlebrand was shocked. Firedrake has a son. Nettlebrand's brain kept  
twirling around. A son. He thought. It would be much better then, more  
meat he could savour.  
"Hexxus, can't you just kill Firedrake's son?"  
"He's not as weak as you thought."  
Now Nettlebrand's mind changed again. There are some things that  
aren't meant to be."  
"We should stop this nonsense for awhile."  
Syndra finally said. She was right, Nettlebrand was thinking on  
stopping this hunt for awhile too.  
"That'll be great Syndra. Hexxus, just stop what you're do-, where's  
the amulet?."  
"I'm finding it, I'm guessing the silver dragon got it, so I'm stalking him."  
"Alright, do that."  
Hexxus disappeared in black mist while Nettlebrand and Syndra started  
kissing again. Love is so hard to break apart.


	7. Chapter 7 : The New Dragon Riders

Alright, lets go with some details before we begin Chapter 7. You  
might be wondering, the Rim Of Heaven is just a big cave, how could it  
suddenly become a city. Here's why.

*flashback starts*

"We need a bigger cave Firedrake! There are just too many of us!"  
Sorrel groaned. The 20 dragons were in the cave, along with the  
dragons from the valley. There were 15 dragons from the valley,  
excluding Firedrake, including Slatebeard. Yes, Slatebeard. He's still  
alive, luckily he got to the Rim Of Heaven safely. Rosa Graytail  
reunited with her cousin Lola Graytail. Gilbert Graytail wasn't there.  
"Dragons! Big or Small, Tall or Short, we must dig down these holes!  
For a bigger plot! Let's go!"  
Slatebeard growled. Everyone start digging. So, there are a total of  
36 dragons, 2 brownies (Sorrel and Burr-Burr-Chan (Now, Burr-Burr-Chan  
lives with them).), 2 rats and the dwarf, Gravelbeard. Ben wasn't  
there, he was still having school, with Guinevere. The 2 brownies were  
helping on digging. Putting the most effore was the dwarf, with his  
pickaxe. The dragons can't actually dig, but they're trying. As you  
can see, the Rim Of Heaven wasn't actually the only valley of the  
dragons, they were still many of them. But, they don't know they're in  
danger.  
"Guys! Look! Light!"  
Shimmertail excitedly said.  
"Dig it out Dragons!"  
Firedrake growled. All of them dig much faster. The result, a  
beautiful in-cave city. A very big one. Then, a new life started. They  
started building machines, guns, electricity, inventions, everything  
humans have. Using it against humans, so they're safe. The first  
dragon marriage was, of course, the 'Guardians of The Rim Of Heaven',  
Firedrake and Maia after 3 years of building the new Rim Of Heaven.  
Soon after, our world collapses and human kind died quite shortly  
after. The Rim Of Heaven kept rising and rising. Until the days of  
now. Where Drake was just a normal dragon. Inheritance from his mom  
and dad.

*flashback ends*

Are you still confused? I don't think so. Alright then, lets continue  
chapter 7, shall we.

So, we're moving aside from the dragons and enemies, and see how Ben  
and Guinevere is doing, how school is going.

The alarm clock screamed at him.  
Ben lifted up his sleepy head. Like what Firedrake used to do. Yes, it  
was a school day for Ben. Ben doesn't like school too much, but its  
not what he hate in his life. He was a happy boy. He took a bath and  
put on his uniform. He went down to eat breakfast with Guinevere and  
his dad, Professor Greenbloom. You still know Professor Greenbloom,  
right?  
"How's your sleep Ben?"  
Guinevere was a talkative girl, but she likes Ben the way he is.  
"Wonderful, I just can't imagine how it would be to ride on a dragon again."  
Dragons.  
Ben and Guinevere were 15 and 14 respectively. They still care about  
the dragons. They live in the outskirts of a city. The school they go  
to is in the city. No one was living beside them. They were like the  
owner of the outskirts.  
"Well, we'd be best be going."  
They both rode their bikes to the city school. Their school name is  
called Victory League. Ben and Guinevere have a lot of friends.  
They both reached their class. They were in one class, consisting of  
12 people, including them. I would list the names down for you.

Skyrider - 15 year old boy who is short-tempered and takes revenge on any cost  
Fang - 15 year old boy who is friendly and crazy.  
Nightshade - 14 year boy who loves the grass and the colour of green.  
Aisleen - 14 year old girl who is malleable. A really hard girl I must say.  
Amaterasu - 15 year old girl who likes to play her games in her  
Nintendo DS, she is quite sociable though.  
Zora - 14 year old girl who doesn't give up easily  
Jayde - 15 year old girl who just likes to have fun.  
Arya - 14 year old girl, the smartest in the class.  
Laker - 15 year old boy who likes to play basketball with Ben (basketball?)

Basketball? Yes, Ben is a professional basketball player. He usually  
plays with Laker on the court, shooting hoops. Basketball must be  
quite famous these days. Eventhough they all have different  
expressions, they knew about the newspaper. The new of the giant flock  
of big birds. Ben and Guinevere have to confess.  
"Its a dragon. One of them is my friend, leading all of them to a hidden place."  
Ben explained. Everyone looked confused.  
"A dragon? You must be joking! Dragons don't exist. You're existing on  
your own world."  
Nightshade replied. All the humans knew, the dragons are extinct  
centuries ago, could they really come back?  
"What if I show you that I have ridden a dragon."  
Ben said. The class burst with laughter and confusion. Guinevere came up front.  
"Listen up! You can't tell this to anyone at all, or you will be a  
total disgrace to the dragon family, iyou are all dragon riders now.  
You should show respect for your leader."  
The teacher wasn't in class yet. Ben opened his backpack. He showed  
the class a map, the Rim Of Heaven.  
"That's a crappy old treasure map."  
"You need more evidence?"  
Ben took out the basilisk powder.  
"OH MY POWDER!"  
"Powder?"  
Skyrider said. Everyone turned to Arya.  
"That's the b-"  
"Basilisk's powder, yes. Basilisk is a legendary creature, a rare one  
to find. We collect these from its cave. The dragon I rode encountered  
it and killed the basilisk."  
"Let me smell it!"  
Skyrider took the can and opened it.  
You guys know that its stench is awfully terrible. Guess what?  
"Skyrider!"  
Skyrider fainted. Skyrider was always too over confident. Arya  
approached him. She took a glass of water and poured it on his face.  
Skyrider woke up  
"That was awful!"  
"Then don't smell it!"  
"Oh, sorry."  
"What the hell is sorry for?"  
Everyone laughed.  
"Alright, here, look at this, Firedrake bit me before I go, so I can't  
forget him."  
Ben said, opening his left sleeve.  
Everyone huddle around and saw the mark.  
"That's a dragon's mark! I've ever seen it before!"  
Jayde said  
"So its real, the dragons are back. Wait, who's Firedrake?"  
"Oh, he's just the name of the dragon I ride on. And yes, and I'm  
inviting all of you to join me. You all are going to the Rim Od Heaven  
in the holidays, I've ordered tickets to the Himalayas."  
Everyone shouted with joy, like a bunch of 3rd graders.  
"Who wants to join me?"  
Everyone raised their hands. They were all happy.  
"I'll teach you guys how to ride, soon when its our long holiday."  
Everyone cheered. They were all happy since then, waiting for the  
amazing adventure to begin. What they didn't know is that the Rim Of  
Heaven is getting a bad visit from Nettlebrand.


	8. Chapter 8 : Halloween, A Newcomer

Drake opened his eyes. He only saw the pitch black colour from his  
point of view. Something heavy was on him. Drake struggled to get out.  
What is it? He lifted the sides up. It was unbelivable, gold scales.  
Nettlebrand was sleeping on Drake. How is that even possible?! Drake  
didn't want to think about it and just get the hell out of the house.  
Drake slowly lifted the golden dragon up and got out of the pile. He  
was going for the door when he woke the dragon up.  
"Drake? Where do you think you're going?"  
The dragon calmly said, showing his knabbing teeth, looking at Drake,  
eyed, as he pulled Drake's hand, hard.  
"NO! NOT AGAIN! STOP THIS! LET ME GO!"  
Drake tried to get the door knob but the dragon got him on his hands.  
"Drake, seriously, where are you going? Don't you want to eat breakfast first?"  
The dragon widen his jaws, grazing them, like chopping knives. Drake  
was struggling to get out. The dragon was still hidden. Drake turned  
on the lights. The golden dragon was still pulling his hand. Knabbing  
his teeth, but looking confused.  
"GET OFF OF ME NETTLEBRAND!"  
Drake used his other hand, producing a blazing fireball. Aiming it on,  
what Drake thinks, Nettlebrand.  
"Nettlebrand? NO! DRAKE! NO! Its me! FIREDRAKE!"  
"Yeah, you wish!"  
Drake let out the fireball at the dragon. The golden dragon was hit to  
the walls, laid on the floor in pain. Drake saw the golden dragon,  
aimed his claws at the dragon's golden neck. He stopped and took a  
glance at the golden dragon, something was wrong. He saw a silver  
patch on the dragon. He knew who it was. The dragon was totally  
unconscious.  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
Drake looked at the calendar. He felt the stupidity of the dragon,  
raising towards him. It was Halloween.  
"UGH... WHY NOW FIREDRAKE?!"  
Whenever its Halloween, Firedrake turns his scales to golden and wears  
a hat. He would look like Nettlebrand, it would be his halloween  
costume. This was automatic, and he didn't know how to stop it. I  
guess Cornelia didn't know about this yet.  
He took off the mask and reveals the face of Firedrake. Drake groaned.  
He slapped Firedrake in the face. The claws scratched his cheek.  
Bleeding. The drips of blood landed on Firedrake's legs. Firedrake  
didn't seem unconscious. Instead, Drake heard a loud snoring sound.  
Drake rolled his eyes, took a glass of water and threw the glass and  
the water on Firedrake's face. Firedrake woke up at an instant.  
"AHH! WATER! PAIN! DRAKE!"  
"DAD! DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT! YOU LOOK LIKE NETTLEBRAND!"  
"Yeah, I know. Just to give a head start from your sleep... Give me my  
mask back!"  
Firedrake wiped the blood from his cheeks and legs, and wore his mask.  
"Is there a problem between you and Nettlebrand?"  
Firedrake asked while he watches the television.  
"No, no. You just seriously look like him. I'm not kidding. How could  
Nettlebrand possibly come alive?"  
In Drake's head, he was terrified.  
"Good then, Halloween's gonna have a blast."  
Firedrake went up and got to his room. Drake sat on the couch thinking.  
Halloween.  
He walked out of the house and walked opposite the company. On his  
stroll, he met Sapphire again. Walking with another, much silver,  
dragon.  
"Hey Drake!"  
Drake approached Sapphire.  
"Hi, where are you two going?"  
"Nowhere suspicious. Just strolling around."  
Silverstar kept quiet. Drake saw Silverstar.  
"Oh, don't mind her, she's my sister."  
Drake and Silverstar shook hands. "Its Halloween in the Rim Of Heaven,  
you're not wearing any costume of such?"  
"Later, in the evening, You?"  
"My dad. Everytime its halloween, his scales turn golden and a mask  
attached to his head. Looking like Nettlebrand. I was shocked today  
that I shot a fireball at him."  
They both laugh. It still morning sunshine in the Rim Of Heaven. No  
one have woke up yet. Old dragons are such lazy citizens.  
"Hey, if you're not doing anything, I could show you something."  
"Sure! Silverstar and I would be glad to see it."  
Silverstar was always quiet, for some reason. Drake looked at her. She  
just looked at Drake and smiled, not saying a single word. Drake  
brought them to the entrance of the Rim Of Heaven. Seeing all the  
barren trees and grass of the Himalayas, makes Drake melancholy.  
"Its just nature Drake, you can't fight it."  
Silverstar said to Drake. Drake was stunned seeing Silverstar talk,  
she talk just as beautiful as Sapphire.  
"Yeah, you maybe right."  
Then, a strange picture appeared on top of the near Himalayas. A  
dragon, falling from the sky. It seems that its heading towards Drake.  
"Huh, what's tha-"  
A female dragon hit Drake from her flight. Drake banged to the spiky  
walls of the cave. Severely injured. Drake laid on the ground,  
groaning painfully. The spikes on Drake's back stick to his inner meat  
like stinging bees while the she-dragon came up to him.  
"Are you alright? OMG, you're bleeding!"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
Drake replied. Yet, another dragon came up the Himalayas, flying steadily.  
"I told you Sephora, not to fly so high!"  
"Shut up Lucianide. Someone's hurt here!"  
"Because of you.."  
"Shut up."  
Soon they were in a fight. Drake, Sapphire and Silverstar didn't even  
know them. Drake just kept groaning and the two sisters look at them  
fight talking while Lucianide comes down to the cave.  
Then, Sapphire cut them off.  
"Ok, stop stop. The dragons are still sleeping, don't wake them up!"  
"Dragons, you mean there's a valley here?"  
Sapphire lead Lucianide and Sephora to the Rim Of Heaven. Seeing the  
view. Drake was still groaning and Silverstar kept him company,  
plucking off the sharp spikes behind him.

Sephora was a 17-year old dragon. Yes, a 17-year old flying dragon. A  
starter I guess. She violates the flying rules, but no one really  
cares. She has a brother, Lucianide, who's 21. Sephora is a fun  
dragon, but sometimes she take things to the wrong level. She's  
short-tempered, like Skyrider the Dragon Rider.

Lucianide was a 21-year old dragon. He flies really well and can dodge  
things throwing at him in mid-air. Lucianide was Sephora's brother. He  
was actually teaching Sephora how to fly, when they landed in the Rim  
Of Heaven.

"So we can live here?"  
"Sure, you two can."  
Lucianide and Sephora found a house and bought it. While they're at  
it, Drake was still groaning painfully.  
"Here eat this. It's medicine."  
Silverstar gave Drake a kind of pain medicine, not pain pills. Drake  
felt much better then. They went inside the cave to the city, as if  
nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9 : Resemblance Gives Power

Drake was walking on the grey pavements. Daydreaming. Looking at the  
other dragons. He got nothing to do. These thoughts he had been  
feeling, that Nettlebrand will soon be back for action. Soon, the Rim  
Of Heaven will be no more. Drake goes through these negatives thoughts  
he has been thinking of, wondering, what will happen. His aching body  
followed him. His spines' pain is unbearable. He tried to hide from  
the pain he is having, hiding from what is real. He went into the  
house. When he got in, a suspicious sound was disturbing him. He  
slowly went upstairs. At his 3rd step. He looked behind him. He saw a  
shining dragon scale behind the couch.  
The black dragon.  
He pretended that he didn't notice. He stepped on the next flight.  
Soon enough, the black dragon leaped from the couch. Drake ducked and  
hit his claws through the dragon's scales. Drake lifted the black  
dragon up the air.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm a dragon, obviously."  
He duplicated, enabling one of them to strike Drake. Drake let out a  
loud shriek and let the other dragon go. The black dragon stand above  
Drake.  
"Called Hexxus."  
He disappeared in black mist while Drake laid down, bleeding. His body  
was strucked by claws. It seemed that he was going to die. Firedrake  
awoke when Drake shrieked. He saw Drake on the floor.  
"Drake! What happened?"  
"Some guy just stabbed me. A teleporting and duplicating dragon."  
Firedrake took a piece of cloth and wiped the blood off Drake's  
scales. He took a bandage and closed the wounds. Firedrake was still  
using his Nettlebrand costume.  
"Hexxus?"  
Drake was stunned. Firedrake said Hexxus.  
"How do you know?"  
"I didn't tell you this before."  
They both sat down on the couch. Firedrake started talking.  
"Hexxus has been stalking me, last year. I had these visions of  
Nettlebrand. I just kept trying to forget, but it came back again and  
again. Did Hexxus say anything of an amulet?"  
Drake nodded. Firedrake was wearing some kind of necklace. Drake has  
just noticed it. Firedrake took out the necklace from his neck. The  
golden scales faded away, becoming the silver scales Firedrake has.  
Firedrake's face was back to normal.  
"Here, wear it. If you wear this, it has the powers of another dragon.  
It'll show your personality of another dragon. Mine is Nettlebrand.  
Here wear it, you'll need it."  
Drake wore the amulet around his neck. He felt ticklish. His scales  
grew larger, turning red. His claws sharpen, his tail became longer,  
his eyes sight became much keen, he was like a powerful dragon.  
Firedrake opened his mouth wide, dumb-struck.  
"Who am I?"  
"You! You are-"  
The door opened wide. A big dragon kicked it the door. He was old.  
"Eragon!"  
They both turned to the dragon.  
"Slatebeard! What are you doing here?!"  
Slatebeard came in.  
"Eragon?! You're alive!"  
Slatebeard hugged Eragon, which actually is Drake.  
"Uhh, Slatebeard, its me, Drake."  
Slatebeard looked at Drake, dumb-founded. Drake took off his amulet.  
Drake turned into his normal self.  
"Drake?! You have the same personalities like Eragon! Amazing!"  
Drake didn't know anyone older than Slatebeard. Drake asked  
"Who's Eragon."  
Slatebeard explained.  
"Eragon is the oldest of the oldest dragons. He is the best in the  
dragon family, the whole. He was the most skillfull dragon anyone have  
ever met. I was one of his students. Learning all these skills."  
Slatebeard looked at his wrinkled scales.  
"You have the potential to become one of the best. It's a gift!"  
Firedrake said to Drake. Drake was still bleeding. His mind racing,  
seeing what his future would be like. What would he become.  
"Come with me Drake."  
Slatebeard and Drake walked out of the house, to a tomb. An old one.  
The walls are carved like ancient mysteries revealed. The light guided  
across the pathways. Reaching out a shrine. On the walls, was a  
picture of a red dragon, a very big one.  
Eragon.  
Drake thought. Below the picture, shows the family tree of a dragon  
family. Drake was Eragon's great great grandson.  
"Drake, you have the inheritance of the most powerful dragon in the  
Rim Of Heaven's history. This is a really good potential, you're  
reputation will increase."  
"But, I'm just a young drag-"  
"Yes, you are. You have much to learn, much to study."  
Slatebeard was right. Drake needed more to defeat Nettlebrand.  
Firedrake didn't bother about the dreams, but Drake felt that it was a  
sign, a sign that Nettlebrand is back.  
"We need to act fast."  
Slatebeard was confused.  
"Act fast? Because of what?"  
"Because Nettlebrand is back."  
"That's impossible!"  
"Everything is possible, nothing is impossible."  
Drake felt the tingling feeling. He felt that Nettlebrand was right  
behind him. He turned around and nothing was behind him. He turned  
back to Slatebeard.  
"So what do we do? Wait for him?"  
"Yes, we shall wait. Before that, we must be ready at all times and cost."  
Slatebeard nodded. He gathered all the dragons in the city, to a  
meeting. Drake decided to wear his amulet, looking like Eragon. All  
the dragons gathered, including the new ones. Slatebeard came up  
stage.  
"Dragons! Our friend here, has informed to us, that Nettlebrand will come back!"  
Everyone gasped, in fear. Nettlebrand is back?! Then, they saw an  
unbelievable miracle, Eragon. Drake, hidden in Eragon's costume,  
approached the mike.  
"Fellow dragons, my visions have spoke to me, Nettlebrand is back, we  
need to be ready."  
A dragon, in the crowd, spoke.  
"But, what about the city?"  
Drake replied.  
"If Nettlebrand gets too far, we must leave this city, and find a new  
one. I'm afraid, there's no choice."


	10. Chapter 10 : A Troll, A Consequence

The dragons set off, getting their armor ready, ready to begin the  
gruesome fight against the golden one. Silverstar was scared. She  
doesn't like violence or blood. Sapphire tried to calm her down.  
"Its ok, its called a fight for our own good. We need to protect this city."  
Sapphire was helping Silverstar with his armor.  
"Who is that on stage today anyway?"  
"I don't know, but he seems confident on what he's saying."  
Suddenly, the red dragon knocked on Sapphire's door.  
"Its him!"  
Sapphire said to Silverstar.  
"Act normal!"  
Sapphire opened the door, looking at the fearless red dragon. Sapphire  
shook his hand.  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Sapphire."  
"Hi, I'm Eragon."  
Drake didn't reveal his identity. He wants to test Sapphire and  
Silverstar. Drake saw Silverstar, trying to put on her armor. Then  
Sapphire said.  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
It's time. Drake thought.  
"I am sorry, but your friend here can't join."  
Sapphire was shocked. She looked at Silverstar, she looked confused.  
"Why? Why can't she?"  
"Orders from me."  
Drake tried to look triumphant, keeping Sapphire in rage.  
"Well, your orders aren't good enough!"  
Silverstar said, glaring at Drake.  
"And how would you like to defend that?"  
"Hit me.."  
Drake looked stunned, he stared back at Silverstar. Silverstar grinned.  
"If you can."  
Drake seemed as if he wanted to burst in flames, but inside, he was  
happy. Drake went out of the door. As expected, Silverstar went out.  
"Hey Eragon! Where do you think you're going?! Fight me! Or, you just can't?"  
The streets were empty, only Drake and Silverstar were there. It was  
like an empty showdown. Drake turned back.  
"You calling me a coward."  
"You could say that."  
Drake took a blazing fireball from his hands and launched them to  
Silverstar. She dodged it, flying up high, throwing sharp claws at  
Drake leaped back. He threw a blazing claw at Silverstar. She got hit  
and fell to the ground. Sapphire saw Silverstar stabbed. She came to  
Silverstar.  
"Silverstar! Are you alright?"  
Silverstar just groaned.  
"You! Eragon!"  
Sapphire pointed at Drake. Drake looked at her, like he didn't do  
anything wrong.  
"Come at me bro!"  
"Ladies first."  
Sapphire was raged, she ran to Drake with a fireball in her hands,  
aiming it at Drake. Drake dodged easily and hit her back with his  
mighty claws. Sapphire fell to the ground, her back bleeding.  
"Oh, are you hurt?"  
Drake sarcastically asked Sapphire. He tapped Sapphire on the back.  
Sapphire suddenly disappeared in blue mist. Drake was stunned. He saw  
his back. Sapphire was going towards him, with her fire claws.  
"I'm just warming up."  
She tried to stab Drake. Drake moved aside. She aimed her claws  
everywhere at Drake, but he just dodged everyone of them. Then,  
Sapphire stopped, looking at Drake, exhausted.  
"Tired, eh?"  
"You just passed level one."  
Sapphire teleported to Drake's back, scratching it like a ferocious  
tiger. Drake fell to his knees on the ground.  
"Who's tired now?"  
Drake took a blazing fireball and shot it at Sapphire. Sapphire flew  
to the far side, taking pain on her back.  
"You are."  
She teleported again. Drake looked left and right, he didn't see her.  
When he realized, he looked up. It was too late. Sapphire slashed a  
powerful claws at Drake's face, making him fall to the ground.  
"No, you are."  
Sapphire looked at him. Pulled him up by the neck, raged.  
"Don't mess with me, Eragon."  
"I never."  
Drake pulled out his amulet. His scales turned silver, his claws  
calmed, his tails shortened, like what he used to be. Sapphire looked  
at him, shocked.  
"Hi Sapphire."  
Sapphire opened her eyes wide. Drake stood up looking at her. Drake  
thought she was going to forgive him. But no. Sapphire punched Drake  
in the face, hard, slashing Drake's cheeks, turning it into blood.  
"You idiot! I almost killed you!"  
"Its called testing!"  
"That's not testing! This is serious!"  
"I am serious!"  
They both kept on arguing. When Silverstar came to them.  
"Stop this nonsense, lets just forget about this, ok?"  
Silverstar calmed the two down.  
"Ok, you two are qualified."  
Drake said.  
"For?"  
"For Nettlebrand's fight, I was testing you."  
"Right.."  
"Well, I best be off then. Got dinner to catch, see ya!"  
The two sisters waved goodbye at Drake as he approach his house.  
"Such an idiot."  
"I know."  
They both kept on gossiping, like what they always do.

Meanwhile, Drake just arrived home. His family sitting in the dining  
room, shocked seeing blood on Drake.  
"Drake! What happened!"  
"Nothing, just a small fight.. It's alright mom."  
Maia took a cloth and wiped Drake's blood.  
"Drake, its the second time today, you got into a fight, stop it ok?"  
"The first one is sudden! I didn't know it!"  
"Yeah, right. Go and eat dinner."  
Drake ate his dinner without saying a single word. Then, he went  
straight to bed.

* * *

Hi! Drake here!

So, there's a possiblity that i cant post too many chapters, cuz its my exams. So if i haven't posted anything yet, please be patient :)

Thx,

Drake The Dragon


	11. Chapter 11 : The Humans Came

It has been a week since the announcement. Then again, Nettlebrand  
hadn't came. Drake woke up, exhausted. He went down, his body aching.  
The phone ringed. Drake went to it and picked it up. A conversation  
started.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is Firedrake here?"  
"Firedrake?"  
"Yes, this is Professor Greenbloom. Who is this."  
"Drake, I'm Firedrake's son."  
"Oh! Its so glad to meet you! Can I leave a message?"  
"Sure."  
"Tell Firedrake to pick us up at the outskirts of Victory city."  
"Alright. I got it noted down. Is there anything else?"  
"No, just that."  
"Alright, see you soon!"  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
Drake put down the phone. Who is Professor Greenbloom? Drake went  
upstairs and tried to wake Firedrake up.  
"Dad. Dad wake up. Dad. ! Wake up!"  
Drake tried to nudge Firedrake out of his dreams, but it was of no  
use. Firedrake kept on sleeping.  
"Urghhh..."  
Drake shot a fireball at Firedrake's face, waking him up instantly.  
"AAH! DRAKE! YOU FOOL!"  
"That's the only way to wake you up? You gotta be kidding me."  
"Shut up! What is it?"  
"A guy called Greenbloom called you, he told me that-"  
"Professor Greenbloom? Oh, they want me to pick them up."  
"Yeah, at the outskirts of Victory city."  
"When?"  
"Now."  
"Alright, you're coming with me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're flying to the human city."  
"What?! You nuts?!"  
"I was always like this. And you need to learn to carry passengers."  
"Fine."  
Firedrake tried to teach Drake how to fly. Good thing it worked.  
"This is easy.."  
Drake was flying around the Rim Of Heaven, he was gliding as the wind  
follows him.  
"Ok, lets go!"  
Firedrake departed. Spreading his shimmering wings, flying up high.  
Firedrake was leading. Drake was following.  
"So, where to?"  
"Human city."  
"Ok."  
They both flew like migrating birds, flying on.  
The Himalayas was quite near to Victory City, so its not a coincidence  
they can reach there fast. The dragons flew like aeroplanes, gliding  
through the cold winds. They quietly reached the outskirts of Victory.  
Professor Greenbloom was happy to see them both. Ben's friends mouth  
open out wide.  
"The dragon!"  
Laker shouted out, seeing the magnificent silver dragons, soaring up  
high in the air, grinning at them. Firedrake and Drake went down,  
enabling the students to have a closer look. Ben went forward.  
"Firedrake! I'm so glad to see you!"  
Ben hugged the dragon's neck.  
"Ben, long time no see."  
"So who are these?"  
Drake asked the suspicious looking human.  
"Oh, these are my friends."  
They were all still eye-wide, seeing the enormous, mythical creature,  
standing infront of them.  
"I can't believe it! Dragons exist!"  
Drake turned to look at the boy who said it. It was Fang. Drake replied.  
"Hop on!"  
Fang walked slowly to Drake, stroking his scales. He climbed on and  
sit between Drake's spines.  
"Neat!"  
Fang said.  
"Guys! Come on! Lets not waste time!"  
5 others and Professor Greenbloom hopped on Drake. Firedrake carried  
Ben, Guinevere and 4 others, and Vita. It was the school holiday, and  
they were ready for the Rim Of Heaven. The leave their school  
knowledge at home, and get up a new one, being dragon riders.  
"Ready? Hold on tight!"  
They both spread their wings high up, directing to wear the Rim Of  
Heaven lies. They reached the Rim Of Heaven. Ben's friends all got  
into the cave, stunned by the glowing moonstones, above them, shining  
like bright diamonds. They arrive at the city of Rim Of Heaven. Seeing  
all the dragons, walking and flying, they were amazed.  
"Firedrake, where's Sorrel?"  
Firedrake shout a loud whistle. Sorrel came to him, seeing Ben.  
"Ben!"  
"Sorrel!"  
They both hugged, eventhough they're still that enemy kind of  
friendship. Sorrel's son, Barney, stood before them, looking at the  
humans strangely, like strangers. Then, he saw the dragon. Drake stood  
up like a normal human. They were all amazed.  
"Well, I'm quite tired today, I might as well sleep now. Bye!"  
Drake flew to a building, it wasn't his home, it was the license  
building. It was Drake's birthday, 6 December. He went to get his  
flying license. After hours, he passed, and got his license.  
"Finally! I can fly!"  
Drake happily flew to his home, seeing all the dragons walking around.  
Drake saw Firedrake, explaining the humans about the Rim Of Heaven,  
Barney was also there. Sorrel just stood and watch them. Drake just  
went home and got back to sleep. It was bad timing, his dreams got  
back.  
He was in somewhere unknowned, hidden. The place was dark, and rot.  
Nothing was in there except pure evil and darkness, filling up the  
dense atmosphere. Drake woke up on the edge of the room, with nausea.  
He slowly walked towards the room's end. Seeing bars. Golden bars.  
Drake tried to burn them off, but the bars were like bedrock. Drake  
saw the empty hallway, lighted with just one match. Drake was all  
alone in a jail cell, no one to see him, or confront him. One of the  
edges of the room opened its gates, like jaws disappearing from the  
distance. There stood light, the only thing that lights the hallways.  
Drake tried to look beyond it. A loud crowd was screaming, clapping,  
like they would never stop. Drake felt the strange emotion. War. He  
thought. The bedrock bars disappeared in thin air, open doors for  
Drake to escape. Drake got out, slowly. Seeing his right was darkness,  
pure darkness. Seeing his left was crowds cheering. Drake go further  
right. But what lays at the edge was just another bedrock bar. Drake  
had no choice but to go out of the dirty cell. Drake went out and the  
crowds go wild, like a pack of tigers, trying to feast on its prey.  
Drake looked around, stunned. His heart beats faster and faster. His  
blood circulation kept on going and going. Humans. A pack of them, A  
whole bunch of them. Seeing Drake stunned. Then, he saw the other  
side, humans, with heavy armor, swords and shields. Clanging like a  
gigantic, triumphant monster. Swerving his sword in thin air. He  
pointed his sword at Drake from afar.  
"YOU SHALL DIE MYTHICAL, IGNORANT BEAST!"  
Drake growled.  
"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT TINY LITTLE TWITCH!"  
At that moment, Drake said a single word, the crowd went silent, like  
mice. The swordsman slashed his sword at Drake. Drake flipped up and  
double scratched him. He stabbed his throat, disabling the swordsman  
to breathe. The blood spluttered out of his neck, raining down like  
the pitter-patter of rain, down to the dusty ground. The crowd  
stopped, astonished, seeing the dragon, full of range and anger. His  
bloodshot eyes scare them. Drake growled a mighty growl at them.  
Scaring them away like flies. Drake saw the lifeless human body,  
laying on the dead ground. Drake's brain was revolving in circles,  
thinking out many ways. Drake took out his claws and striked the human  
face to the ground, like a porkchop. Drake was thinking for a moment,  
when another human came out. He wore a suit and tie. He approached  
Drake, stared at him in the eyes. Drake came to fighting position. The  
human pulled out a gun.  
"If you hurt me, I hurt you."  
"Try, you ruthless coward."  
The human took fire at Drake, Drake managed to move aside. Striking  
his claws at the human's body, pushing him towards the walls, like a  
ragging bull. The man groaned in pain.  
"Don't ever mess with me."  
Drake said to the man, as his last goodbye. Drake then stood forward,  
looking behind him. A dragon approaches him. A golden one.  
"What do you want from me Nettlebrand?"  
"Nothing.."  
Nettlebrand twisted Drake's arm. "Just here to kill you, brat."  
Drake slashed his claws on Nettlebrand's face. Nettlebrand let go. He  
shot a golden fireball at Drake. Drake ran around the stadium, dodging  
them all. Drake took the wall as a boost leap. Drake soared up to the  
air, striking a hard shot at Nettlebrand, like a bullet. Nettlebrand  
stay low on the ground, laying down in pain. Drake came to him,  
grinning.  
"You're not the best."  
Nettlebrand smiled. He disappeared in golden mist. Drake was  
dumb-struck, he saw his back. Nettlebrand hit Drake on the face,  
letting him fall into the small pit. Nettlebrand came down. Seeing  
Drake, bleeding.  
"Never underestimate, the golden one."  
Nettlebrand reach up his claws and Drake's vision disappeared. Drake  
woke up, in the morning, on his bed, full of sweat.


	12. Chapter 12 : Hummans Arrive

Drake went down the stairs. Filled with such boredness that he went  
out of the house and juggled some fireballs on the pavement. He saw  
Barney seeing what he is doing. The small brownie just clapped,  
smiling at Drake. Drake replied with a grin. Drake stopped the act and  
looked at the small brownie.  
"Where's you mommy?"  
He walked back to his house. Drake followed him. He went to Sorrel's  
place, shocked. His house was ruined. There were holes everywhere.  
Drake got in and tried to find Sorrel. Barney just stood outside,  
waiting for Drake to come back. The house was covered with dirty  
smoke, lying around, taking up the normal air. Drake tried to find  
Sorrel in the thick, dusty fog, rummaging through the parts of the  
houses, hitting walls like it just appeared out of nowhere. Then, one  
time, Drake stepped on something fuzzy, causing an animal to shout a  
booming shriek. Drake came to the animal.  
"Sorrel!"  
"Drake! Oh thank God. Help me out will ya?"  
Drake nodded and held Sorrel's arm behind his scaly neck. Drake hit  
through some walls but led Sorrel safely outside the house. Sorrel  
came to his son's sight and hugged him.  
"Sorrel, what happened?"  
"Some kind of dragon crashed into my house, trying to bleed me. He  
used dust so I can't see anything, you can see me beaten up."  
Drake saw the scars on Sorrel's face. Bruises landed everywhere in  
Sorrel's body, her fur was not equal in size. Sapphire saw them  
talking, the wrecked house. She came to Drake.  
"What happened here?"  
"Some dragon got into Sorrel's house."  
"It was a black one, a black-scaled one."  
Drake looked at Sorrel, shocked.  
"Hexxus?"  
"That's his name?"  
"Yeah, he's kind of a stalker like Hikari."  
Meanwhile, Hikari was hiding in the bushes, hearing them, close. Drake  
saw a shining golden scale under the bushes. He saw the reddish,  
dragon eyes, lurking. He threw a claw at the dragon. The dragon jumped  
and stood up.  
"HIKARI! WTF!"  
"Lol, its called stalking."  
"You know you don't need to do that right?"  
"I know Drake."  
Hikari went to Sapphire and Sorrel. Then, Drake saw something strange  
about Hikari. He was wearing an amulet over his neck. Drake saw it.  
"Hikari, what's that amulet dangling over your neck?"  
"Oh, its just an antique my grandmother gave me when I was little."  
"I've never seen you used it before. Lemme take a look."  
Before Hikari could say anything, Drake went to him and took off the  
amulet. And there it is, standing right infront of Drake, breathing  
heavily on top of him, his sclaes grew larger, his tails became much  
malleable, Drake saw rage on him. Drake couldn't move, the raging  
thoughts he felt circled around him.  
"DRAKE! FREAKING RUN!"  
Sorrel shouted to him. Drake was dumb-struck, until he saw the big  
beast above him.  
"Its-"  
Sapphire was cut off.  
"NETTLEBRAND!"  
Nettlebrand roared loudly at Drake that Drake needed to close his  
ears. Drake managed to fly away with his shimmering wings. Drake knew  
Nettlebrand couldn't fly.  
"You stupid flying dragon."  
Nettlebrand roared at the sky, like in pain. His wings grew out of his  
back. The golden wings spread out like sprouts.  
"I'm not that stupid foolish dragons!"  
Nettlebrand flew up high, catching Drake, shooting golden fireballs at  
him. Drake tried to dodge hard, but one hit right on top of his wings,  
causing him to fall to the ground. Drake was unconscious, he woke up  
seeing himself upside down. Nettlebrand was holding him by his tail.  
Drake tried to let go. He shot a fireball at Nettlebrand, but  
Nettlebrand just dodged away. Then, Nettlebrand slashed a gruesome hit  
at Drake, causing Drake so much pain. Drake struggled to get out of  
the dragon-eating monster's hands. He turned at his tail and bit the  
hand. He freed himself and quickly ran for his life. He flew away,  
behind the army of dragons. The whole city dragons saw Nettlebrand.  
Drake saw Firedrake.  
"Drake! Here!"  
Firedrake threw the amulet at him. Drake used it and he turned into a  
mighty, red dragon. Nettlebrand looked at the dragon.  
"Eragon! You coward! Come at me!"  
Eragon shot a mighty fireball at Nettlebrand that Nettlebrand got hit,  
twirling around in the sky and falling onto the ground, causing a  
small earthquake in the Rim Of Heaven. Nettlebrand started glowing.  
"I'll get you darn dragons! Wait and see!"  
Nettlebrand disappeared in golden mist. The dragons all cheered. Then,  
everyone got back. Drake took off his amulet and gave it to Firedrake.  
Then, he heard a loud noise in the stadium. Drake flew there, seeing  
the dragons playing basketball with..  
"Laker pass!"  
Ben shouted at Laker. Thor and Necrolite were playing basketball with  
Ben and Laker. Ben shot a 3 pointer, he scored.  
"The boys are good!"  
"I know!"  
The dragons start on dribbling, shooting from the half-court, they got  
a 3-pointer. Then, Drake came into the court.  
"Hey Drake!"  
Necrolite called out. The 2 boys and Thor looked at Drake.  
"You wanna play?"  
Necrolite passed the ball to Drake, Drake caught it. He threw the ball  
to the boys side. Scoring from the mid point.  
"Nah, you guys just play."  
Drake grinned and watch them play. Guess humans and dragons have the  
same basketball ability.


	13. Chapter 13 : Hospital, a meeting

The game went on to a 122 - 122, tied. It was a fun game. The boys  
went back to the group and the two dragons walked with Drake.  
"I didn't know you could shoot hoops too!"  
"Nahh, its just a lucky shot. You don't get that sometimes."  
They 3 were walking and encountered a new dragon in the other side of  
the road. There stands a silver-plated dragon. He stared at Drake,  
viciously, like a poisonous snake. Drake returned with a glare. The  
dragon took a basketball out of nowhere. He shot it hard at Drake.  
Drake kicked it and it flew up high.  
"Hey! That's my ball!"  
"Too bad, Go take it yourself, its your fault."  
Drake pointed out his tongue at him. The dragon saw Drake. His heart  
was burning. He flew at Drake, trying to strike his claws on Drake's  
face. Drake ducked, striking a fireball at his back, bringing him way  
far. The dragon hit the ground. He saw Drake from afar. Flying to him,  
trying to stab his back. He reached Drake and stabbed his back. Drake  
screeched in pain. Thor and Necrolite hold the silver dragon by the  
neck as Drake fell down, reaching out his death. Luckily, the three  
stabs weren't deep, but its as painful as death approaches. Drake's  
vision blackened. He didn't feel anything until he woke up at the  
hospital. Drake saw Thor and Necrolite by his side. The silver dragon  
came into the room. Looked at him.  
"I'm really sorry."  
"It's fine, I'm sorry for your basketball too. I'll get you a new one."  
Drake tried to move, but his back hurts like hell. Drake sit up,  
aching his bones. He saw the room, feeling the loneliness he'll be  
experiencing. Then, Drake took out a basketball from his hands, giving  
it to the dragon.  
"Here. Play safe."  
The dragon grinned.  
"Thanks."  
The dragon went out. Drake stopped him.  
"Hey! Wait, I didn't catch your name."  
"It's Silver, like my scales."  
They both smiled. Then Silver disappeared from Drake's view.

Silver was a 21 year old dragon, you could tell his name from his  
scales. He was a basketball player, new to the Rim Of Heaven. Not much  
knows him yet.

Thor and Necrolite looked at Drake.  
"We need to get going, recover soon Drake!"  
And they both just left like that. Drake was alone, in the empty room.  
He felt his back, shivering. The scratches makes him shudder. The  
blood stains disgusts him. He just tried to hold the feel. He was  
confused, what to do. It was still noon. The day was still longs for  
him before he realm into his dreams. He saw the outside. It was  
peaceful. The trees rustled, the wind blew swift. It was a fine and  
peaceful day. Drake saw out of the window. He could see dragon  
playing. He took a closer look, now they're fighting.  
"Hexxus!"  
Drake jumped. He got up and went down the hospital. He felt the  
cracking bones, the aching back, the blood stain. He ran down the  
stairs. He went outside and saw the chaos. The black dragon was  
encountered by Hikari, Sapphire and Silverstar. They were all  
struggling to defeat the teleporting dragon. At one point, the dragon  
stopped, seeing three of them tired.  
"Ha! You 3 can't stop me, you're just weaklings!"  
Drake sneaked from his back. He choked him from the back, stranggling him.  
"Not on my watch."  
The black dragon swerved his claws at Drake, striking his face,  
bleeding. Drake moved back, looking down. He felt the intense pain  
following him. He looked up at saw Hexxus, up high, aiming at Drake.  
Drake leaped back. Hexxus was running at Drake, when he was hit to his  
left. Hexxus fell down, bleeding out. Drake saw the dragon. He was  
green, a green-scaled dragon. He saw Drake and pointed at Hexxus.  
Drake nodded. The green dragon threw his claws at Hexxus, striking his  
neck. Drake jumped from the green dragon, leaping up high, towards the  
black dragon. He stabbed his claws on the black dragon. Then, Hexxus  
disappeared. Drake stood up, looking at the green dragon.  
"Thank you. What's your name?"  
"Your welcome. I'm Ventus."  
"I'm Drake."

Ventus was a 20 year old dragon. His green scales shows his power on  
controlling the earth. Yes, he was a mighty dragon. He can throw claws  
from the far range. He's a fearless dragon, not afraid of bleeding,  
but afraid of dying.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you."  
The three dragons came to Drake.  
"Drake, you need to rest, just forget about this ok?"  
"Alright Hikari."  
Drake went back to his room. He went into the room alone, he slept on  
the comfortable bed. Thinking of happy thoughts. Then, a black dragon  
came in. Drake was stunned. It wasn't a male, it was a female. He got  
out of his bed and guarded himself in the corner.  
"Hey, you're Firedrake's son right?"  
"Yeah, get out of here, you're disturbing me."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
The black dragon was walking out of the room. Drake calmed down and  
walked to his bed. Then, the black dragon swiftly turned and dashed to  
Drake, aiming his claws on Drake's neck, Drake had nowhere to go.  
"Don't you ever hurt my husband again."  
"Who is your-"  
Drake thought for a moment. Nettlebrand.  
Drake shook in fear.  
"Yeah, exactly, don't try hurting him again, or I'll chop your head off."  
The black dragon disappeared in black mist. Drake was relieved. He  
laid on his bed. The curses came to him, the feeling of despair. He  
tried to just take a nap, but his brain can't let him. He was  
frustrated, lonely, disgusted, drenching in melancholy.


	14. Chapter 14 : Start Of Searches

Ben was in Firedrake's house, staying there with his family. His  
friends were all in other houses. Ben was eating lunch, with his  
family and Firedrake's family, Drake wasn't there.  
"So, Firedrake, how was it so far, the Rim Of Heaven?"  
"Oh, it was wonderful. Everything improved in the Rim Of Heaven. What  
about you? Back home?"  
"Just normal, the normal human life."  
"I saw outside the Rim Of Heaven, everything were red and barren, how  
is this so Firedrake?"  
"I don't know, I only came out of the cave for moonlight, or if I'm  
bored, I don't know what happened."  
It was really peaceful that time. The families were eating happily.  
Ben asked Firedrake  
"Hey Firedrake, you got any plans on anything?"  
"Nah, not now. I'm quite free."  
"What if you help us search the Pegasus."  
"Oh, no. That won't be good."  
"But we need you."  
"I got different plans."  
"What plan?"  
The door then opened. Drake walked in with Eragon's costume.  
"To defeat Nettlebrand."  
The 2 families saw him. Professor Greenbloom widen his eyes, looking  
at the red dragon, amused. Guinevere confusedly ask the professor.  
"Dad, who is that?"  
"Eragon."  
Eragon came to Professor Greenbloom.  
"You must be Professor Greenbloom, I have heard much from you."  
Firedrake was gonna say that Eragon was actually Drake, but Eragon  
shuts him up, with a sign. Firedrake knew where this is going.  
"Eragon! I thought Nettlebrand killed you!"  
"No, that was just a myth. So you're going for the Pegasus?"  
"Yes, maybe you can help us?"  
"We could, while we search for Nettlebrand. We need the human's brains  
too you know."  
"Accepted."  
Ben looked at Eragon suspiciously. He saw a silvery-blue scale on  
Eragon, different from all of his scales. Ben stood up and touched the  
scale. Eragon moved back.  
"Don't touch me, I don't like it."  
"I don't think you're Eragon."  
Ben was quite smart on these things. Then, he saw the amulet.  
"Phantom's Amulet, an amulet that turns anything into any other thing  
that has the same species that describes his or her better  
personality."  
They all were shock. Eragon jumped. Ben walked towards Eragon. He took  
off the necklace. Eragon turned into a silvery-bluish dragon, his tail  
shortened, his claws became a bit dull.  
"Drake, you can't fool me."  
"Ok, fine, you got me."  
Ben saw the bruises on Drake.  
"What happened?"  
"Hexxus, he was Nettlebrand's apprentice, he's been stalking me ever since."  
The professor came into the discussion.  
"Wait a mo, Ben, did you say personality?"  
"Yeah, I learned it in school."  
"That means Drake has the same personality as Eragon, amazing."  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
Drake just grinned at Ben.  
"We need to defeat Nettlebrand, fast,"  
"But how?"  
"We'll start tomorrow, we should find the place soon enough."  
They all agreed. The next morning, they gathered around. Drake was  
front stage, with Slatebeard, Ben and Firedrake.


	15. Chapter 15 : Announcements

"Dragons, it is time! We shall have go through these paths, and now we  
shall destroy it! Nettlebrand shall be banished forever!"  
Drake said to the crowd. Everyone cheered, swallowing their gulps,  
feared and happy.  
"I will call 11 dragons to join me on this. I have the list in my hands.

Hikari  
Necrolite  
Thor  
Sapphire  
Silverstar  
Lucianide  
Ventus  
Sephora  
Silver  
Ryze  
Flare

These dragons would fight for Nettlebrand, defending our dragon race.  
Firedrake and Maia would be joining us too. While we're gone, we want  
every single one of you to be ready, in case anyone comes. I'm hading  
the mike to Slatebeard."  
Eragon gave the mike to Slatebeard. Everyone was chit-chatting then.  
"We must defend the dragon colony, we are lucky to be here, now we  
must fight! Dragons shall not perish!"  
Everyone cheered, like people always do. Drake was walking out of the  
stadium, then, a dragon came running to him, shouting his name.  
"Eragon! Wait!"  
Drake turned back to see a blue dragon, her eyes were yellow, like the sunshine.  
"What is it?"  
"Can I join the fight for Nettlebrand?"  
"Are you ready?"  
"Born ready."  
Eragon confidently striked a claw at the blue dragon, she flew up,  
throwing fireballs at the red dragon. Drake leaped back, dodging them.  
He threw a claw at the blue dragon. The blue dragon flew to the side,  
dodging it. The blue dragon hold her hand up, creating a beam of  
light. She striked it at Drake, like a thousand laser beams. Drake  
tried to move back, but its too quick, the laser hit the Drake. He  
flew up high, hitting the ground. He saw the blue dragon looking at  
him, walking slowly, patiently. Drake tried to use the powers of  
Sapphire, teleportation. He teleported behind the blue dragon and  
striked her back. The blue dragon fell on her knees.  
"Are you sure you're ready?"  
Drake said to the fallen blue dragon. She duplicated into two dragons,  
one striking at Drake, one shooting fireballs at him. Two scratches  
from the blue dragon and a flinging fireball drove Drake afar.  
"I don't think you're ready Eragon."  
Eragon put off his necklace, he turned silver again, becoming smaller  
than his personality.  
"Maybe this amulet is useless."  
The blue dragon looked at Drake.  
"So, you're not Eragon?"  
"No, Eragon's dead, I'm Drake."  
They both smiled. Drake threw a flinging fireball at the blue dragon,  
she hit the ground hard.  
"That's for the fireball."  
The blue dragon was raged. She flew up high at throw laser beams at  
him again. Drake dodged it, flying up high, shooting a massive  
fireball at the blue dragon. The blue dragon dodged it, she flew to  
Drake.  
"Ok, stop this, this is just making us more violent."  
"You're right, you're qualified anyway, so what's your name? I'll list it down."  
"Puck."

Puck was a 30 year old female dragon. Her scales were sea blue, eyes  
like the sun. She is a researcher. She has a younger sister.

"Alright, Puck, welcome to the team."  
A dragon was below them, she seemed like Puck's younger sister.  
Coincidentally, she was.  
"Hey Puck! I found something about this Pegasus!"  
"Just a second!"  
Drake returned a glance over Puck.  
"Pegasus? Can we put your..."  
"Younger sister."  
"Yes, younger sister in the team, we need to find some pegasus too."  
"Sure, her name is Ashe."

Ashe, a 21 year old female dragon. She was oxford blue, with eyes  
looking like the sun. She was also a researcher, Puck's younger  
sister.

"Alright, it's been good meeting you two."  
Puck went down and walked home. Drake flew to his house. He was tired,  
going to bed. His dreams, dread dreams, came to him. He was in some  
kind of pit, a dark, smelly one. It was a big pit. He saw above him,  
there stands Nettlebrand, with his wife. Looking down at Drake,  
grinning.  
"Let me out you dimwit!"  
Drake shouted to the golden dragon, he just grinned at him, laughing at him.  
"How do you think I'll do that?"  
"You have the power!"  
"Who says? This isn't my place."  
The fire burned, the ground below Drake shook, it was all fiery.  
"Where am I?"  
A red dragon approached him, flying above him. Drake wanted to fly,  
but he realized, he didn't have wings, his wings were cut off, the  
blood smeared on the back of him, smearing on his scales. Drake felt  
disgust.  
"You're in Hell my friend, Hell!"  
The flying dragon shouted at Drake. Then, Drake felt the ground  
shaking, like a big earthquake, approaching him. The walls, crumbled  
down, little by little. The ground, collapsed bits by bits. Drake  
could see below it. Lava. Fiery, burning, intense lava, below Drake,  
just raging, shouting at Drake. Drake was terrified. He saw above him,  
the golden dragon was still looking at him, looking at him until he  
perish.  
"NETTLEBRAND! WHY YOU DO THIS TO ME!"  
"It's not my fault you go to hell isn't it?"  
The ground crumpled. Drake went to the side where its safe, but there  
isn't one. He just prayed that God would help him. He fell to the lava  
pit. His body burned to ashes, he felt fire was eating him, alive. The  
melting liquid swallowed the dragon.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Drake shouted out, seeing Nettlebrand just laughing above him, seeing  
him die. Drake woke up at an instant, he felt the intense heat  
circling inside his body, whirling. He got up. Seeing his  
surroundings. He realized that it would go much worse if he sleeps  
more. He went out of the house and went to a bar, buying a few drinks  
before the day comes.


	16. Chapter 16 : Dividing NEWS

It was a bright morning, the daylight shined on top of the Rim Of  
Heaven's outskirts. Inside the cave, the moonlight shined. 14 dragons  
stood before Drake. Their armor were clinging, the shining piece of  
metal, protecting each and every scale. Drake took attendance,  
everyone were there.  
"All right, we absolutely have no idea where Nettlebrand's  
headquarters lies. We shall divide into 4 groups, North, East, West,  
South. I will say all the consisting teams.

North: Drake (leader), Sapphire, Firedrake, Maia  
East: Puck, Ashe, Flare, Ryze  
West: Hikari, Necrolite (leader), Silverstar, Ventus  
South: Thor, Lucianide, Sephora, Silver (leader)

Now that the dragons have been spoken, here are your riders.

Dragon with no riders:  
Drake, Sapphire, Thor, Lucianide, Silver

Riders on dragons:  
- Ben and Sorrel on Firedrake  
- Professor Greenbloom, Guinevere  
and Vita on Maia  
- Jayde on Puck  
- Zora on Ashe  
- Skyrider on Hikari  
- Laker on Necrolite  
- Nightshade on Silverstar  
- Aisleen on Flare  
- Barney and Fang on Ryze  
- Amaterasu on Ventus  
- Arya on Sephora

These are the positions. The leaders assigned shall get a phone,  
connecting to other leaders in case they found anything. Now, get into  
your positions!"  
They all arranged themselves. Drake went out first, with Sapphire,  
Firedrake, Maia, the Greenblooms and Sorrel.  
"Hey Sorrel, good to have you back!"  
"You too, hand me one of those black mushrooms, please?"  
Ben nodded, handing the black mushrooms.  
"Scrumptious!"  
The four dragons heading north started flying up, flapping their  
shimmering wings, bringing them up high. They saw the other dragons  
depart, going to where they're told to.  
"So Drake, you don't know where Nettlebrand's HQ is?"  
"No, we shall find it soon. Nettlebrand can't hide from us for too long."  
It was still day. The sun shined its brightest, letting its beam of  
light spread to our world.


	17. Chapter 17 : North, A Rough Start

Alright, before we begin, I would like to go through some details. I  
would be posting chapters, divided into 4 parts, North, East, West,  
South. So, the story will be depending on the title. It would be quite  
hard to remember all of the names, but to make it easier, just go on  
slow. We'll start off with North.

A tap shivered Drake's scales. He was in the middle of his dream. I  
can't tell what it is. A hit came along, trying to wake Drake up.  
Sorrel was hitting Drake as hard as he can. The others were awake,  
except him, he was a heavy sleeper.  
"Sorrel, let me do this."  
Firedrake said to Sorrel. Sorrel nodded and moved back. The old dragon  
stepped forward at Drake, producing a big fireball in his mouth. He  
shot it at Drake, Drake woke up at an instant.  
"DAD! YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"  
"So that's how to wake you up? Interesting."  
"Shut up."  
Drake was in a bad-temper. He was thinking of all these thought of  
Nettlebrand, carrying him to trying to eliminate him quickly. Drake  
groaned, standing up.  
"Anything strange lately?"  
"No, nothing happened too much, we landed inside a cave mountain. The  
Greenblooms were on top of the mountain, trying to find Pegasus."  
"Hmm, interesting."  
Drake walked out of the cave, looking at the gloom sky. The birds  
swerved swiftly, through the hot air.  
"Where are we exactly? It's really hot in here."  
"I'd say, we're near a volcano, a big one. Ah! That one over there!"  
Sorrel pointed out. It was a really big volcano with small ones  
surrounding them.  
"According to research, people call them Merapi."  
"Merapi? Never heard of it."  
The volcano spew out dark, grey smokes out of its mouth, like it's  
going to blow. Well, it was going to blow. It was an exquisite scenery  
though.  
"Is it going to blow? Because It seems like it."  
The volcano kept on sizzling, like a hot frying pan. Then, a rumbling  
sound was heard, the volcano erupted, throwing out big fire rocks  
everywhere, carelessly. The dragons all hid in their cave, when Drake  
realized something.  
"Greenbloom!"  
Drake went out and reached for the Greenblooms. They were still searching.  
"Professor! We must get you somewhere safe, the volcano is erupting!"  
The professor looked at the burning volcano. He quickly got up on  
Drake's back, with his family. Drake flew back to the cave, hiding.  
"When will this end?"  
"I don't know, but for us, this sure is a rough start.."  
"You could say that again."  
They just hid, under the cave. It wasn't such a big cave. Its just  
like the normal ones, which human used to find.  
"Sorrel, can you figure out where exactly are we?"  
"Uhh, let me check.."  
Then, Professor Greenbloom came to Drake.  
"Do you know what volcano is this?"  
"Sorrel said its Merapi."  
"Merapi! Are you sure?!"  
The dragon took a glance at Sorrel, Sorrel just nodded.  
"Yes I am."  
"We're in-"  
BOOM! The volcano strucked a loud rumble.  
"We're in Indonesia."  
The volcano let out another rumble. The dragons got deeper in the  
caves, just to be safe.  
"Indonesia? Where is that?"  
"Its the country above Australia."  
"Oh.."  
The dragon looked out, the sky was red and orange. The volcano kept on  
spewing the rocks and barfing out lava. It doesn't stop.  
"We must get on moving then, we can't stay here much longer."  
Maia's right. The dragons can't stay in the cave forever. The dragons  
took off, leaving the cave behind.


	18. Chapter 18 : East, The Dreams are Spread

Jayde and Zora were sitting on the grass, talking about all these  
things. The dragons were asleep. Flare snored wildly, moving his tail.  
Ryze was beside him. Puck and Ashe were on the other side, looking at  
the magnificent view of unending green mountains, around them. Aisleen  
and Fang were playing with the little brownie, Barney. The East team  
just landed on a mountain, taking a rest after a 4 hour journey on  
air. There wasn't much to report on. They were all just fine.  
"Jayde, have you ever seen a dragon before? Like, when we're never  
here? When were still like in our 7s or 12s?"  
"Nahh, its a new thing for me, just look at them, they are gorgeous!"  
Jayde pointed out to Puck and Ashe. They were squatting down the grass, talking.  
"How's your first flight with passengers, Puck?"  
"Wonderful! They were so stabalized, making it easier for us to fly."  
The dragons turned back and saw the two girls, staring at them. The  
dragons stood up and came to them.  
"What's your name?"  
Puck asked the two girls. The two girls were in shock, but they replied anyway.  
"I'm Zora, this is Jayde."  
"Nice meeting you both. It has been a long day, why don't you sleep?  
We'll keep you company."  
The girls nodded and slept on the grass. The dragons curled around  
beside them, sleeping. Aisleen and Fang saw the dragons.  
"Well, that means its only us left."  
"Yeah."  
Aisleen and Fang saw the brownie, running around on the tall grass.  
They grinned at the small brownie.  
"Is it a good idea to just sleep first?"  
Fang let out a loud groan.  
"I'm quite tired."  
"Just go sleep, I'll tell you if there's anything."  
Fang nodded and slept on the tall grass. Aisleen looked at Fang, she  
smiled. Then she looked at the brownie, pointing at one of the far  
mountains. Aisleen stood up and saw the mountain, there was something  
wrong with it. It seemed like 4 dragons got out of the mountains and  
flew away.  
"That must be the North team!"  
The brownie then pointed at the mountain beside them. It was bursting  
with luminous flames  
"Volcano!"  
The brownie nodded. Then, a large boulder was flinged from the  
mountain to Aisleen.  
"DUCK!"  
Aisleen shouted to the brownie. The brownie ran away, trying to dodge  
the fireballs. Aisleen tried to dodge it, but she got hit. She fell to  
the hard soil. She was unconscious. She stayed down on the grass. Her  
vision was black. The small brownie shaked her, tried to wake her up.  
Soon, her dreams came. She was stuck in a cell. She tried to get out  
but it was of no use. She saw a golden dragon, walking towards her.  
"Hello, fellow human. You have just got into my trap."  
Aisleen was shocked. She shook the the bars.  
"Let me out you brainless reptile!"  
"Not so fast, now. I haven't got to know your name."  
Aisleen stayed quiet, still shaking the bars, trying to get out.  
"Tell me your name, then I'll let you out."  
"It's Clove."  
"Alright Clove, you're still going to be staying here. Your friend is  
here to eat you."  
Nettlebrand laughed, he walked away, into the darkness. Aisleen was  
confused. She saw her back. A brownie emerged. A big one, as big as a  
normal dragon. She recognized who the brownie is.  
"Barney! Barney its me! Aisleen!"  
The brownie growled at her, like a starving bear, trying to take his prey.  
"Barney! Barney no!"  
The brownie opened his wide mouth, showing his sharp teeth.  
"No! BARNEY! NOO!"  
Aisleen's vision woke up. Something was slapping her. She opened her  
eyes and saw Barney beside her. She moved away from him, as if Barney  
was a ghost. Then, Aisleen looked at him. He was just a small brownie.  
"Oh, thank God. Anything strange when I'm asleep Barney?"  
The small brownie just shook his head, indicating that the answer is no.  
"Ok, you just go sleep, I'll protect you."  
The small brownie went to sleep on the grass. Aisleen stroked Barney's  
fur, looking at the beautiful scenery.


	19. Chapter 19 : West, A Troll Begins

"Gahh, I'm so tired.."  
"Stop complaining Skyrider!"  
"Like you don't.."  
"I never."  
Amaterasu was arguing with Skyrider. Laker brought his basketball. He  
was passing it to Necrolite, Necrolite passed to him back. Silverstar  
was talking to Nightshade.  
"Nightshade, are they always like that?"  
"Skyrider is quite a bad-tempered person, so maybe yeah."  
Nightshade was sitting beside Silverstar. Hikari was just looking at  
them fight.  
"Hey Hikari! Mind shooting a fireball at this girl?"  
Hikari just looked at him, then he looked at Amaterasu, then he looked  
at him again. Then, Hikari charged a fireball and shot it at Skyrider.  
Skyrider fell to the grass.  
"You jerk!"  
Hikari laughed at him. Amaterasu joined him.  
"Hikari, lets go for a flight. I need to find some water."  
Hikari looked at Skyrider, then looked at Skyrider's hand, then looked  
back at him. He let out a large growl and walked away. Then, he slept  
on a patch of grass, peacefully. Amaterasu laughed at Skyrider  
"Hey Skyrider, I guess you're dragon doesn't like you."  
"Shut up."  
Skyrider walked to Hikari and stroked his scales. Hikari groaned and  
shook himself. Skyrider stroked his scales again. Hikari raised his  
head up and aimed a fireball at Skyrider.  
"Ok! Fine, fine!"  
Skyrider walked away. The West team just landed on a patch of land.  
I guess Hikari hates Skyrider. Nightshade and Silverstar kept on  
talking. Laker was still playing 'Pass the ball' with Necrolite.  
Amaterasu took out her Nintendo DS and played it. Skyrider just saw  
the blank sky, daydreaming. Then, someone threw a rock at him. It hit  
his head, he fell down. He turned back. Everyone were still doing  
their thing. Skyrider daydreamed again, another rock hit his legs.  
"Who did that?!"  
All of them, except Hikari, looked ta him, confused. Hikari opened his  
eyes a bit, looking at Skyrider, grinning to himself. Skyrider  
daydreamed again. Hikari took a rock and put it on his tail, he shot  
it to Skyrider, like a golf ball. Skyrider turned, just in time to get  
hit by the face. Hikari went to sleep again. Skyrider fell, snoring.  
The others did their things, didn't mid about Skyrider.  
"Poor Skyrider."  
Silverstar said to Nightshade.  
"Yeah, his dragon doesn't like him."  
"But I like you."  
They both smiled. Then, Nightshade hugged Silverstar's neck.  
Silverstar felt the warmth of love. She liked Nightshade. She felt the  
happy moments she would have with her rider, amazing and wondeful  
moments.  
Ventus has been sleeping all day. Not waking up.


	20. Chapter 20 : South, A Loner

Arya was looking for things inside the cave, wondering about the  
treasure she could find. Arya was alone. The human alone. The 4  
dragons were chatting about their lives, thinking of what will happen  
to them. The South team landed in a cave. Arya was finding gems  
because she found a ruby in the deeper caves. She has high hopes on  
this. She has found 2 rubies and 1 sapphire so far. As she kept on  
searching, the dragons kept on talking.  
"I know right, he is a really scary dragon. I wish he didn't even exist."  
Sephora said. They were talking about Nettlebrand.  
"Yeah, but his golden scales protect him like no other, its really powerful."  
"His strength is extraordinary."  
"Yes, you could say that. But we need to defeat him."  
"But how? He's as strong as bedrock!"  
"We just need to find a way."  
"Anyway, have you seen the human?"  
Thor said. The dragons looked around. The human wasn't there. They panicked.  
"Arya! Arya! Arya where are you?!"  
The dragons called out her name. Arya didn't hear them, she was too  
deep inside. She was in a strange cave. It has strange markings on it.  
She got in. She saw an ore of gold. She tried to dig it out. Then,  
some thing appeared behind her. A black bird appeared before her.  
"Gahh! You woke me from my sleep! What do you want!"  
Arya was stunned. She tried to back away.  
"Looks like you're stuck here."  
"No! NO!"  
"Look into my eyes, human!"  
Arya was paralyzed. She can't look away. She tried to reach for a  
stone, but it was no use.  
"Look into my eyes human, look into my eyes, deeply."  
"Noo! NO! Let me go you twitch! Let me go!"  
Arya screech for help. The dragons heard her. The 4 ran to the voice.  
They saw Arya, paralyzed by the basilisk.  
"Quick! Get a mirror!"  
Sephora took out her mirror. Ventus took the mirror and ran to the basilisk.  
"Hey basilisk! Over here!"  
The basilisk look at the green dragon. The green dragon aimed the  
mirror at the basilisk. The basilisk let out a loud screech and the  
bird goes pop. Arya woke up from the stun.  
"Arya? Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."  
It was like the past again. The basilisk. Good thing the dragons are  
much more smarter now.  
"Lets get you back."  
"Wait!"  
Arya took out a pickaxe and went to one of the walls. She digged out gold.  
"Gold! Amazing!"  
"Ok, lets get out of here."  
The 5 went out of the cave and rested in the outer cave, facing the  
the mountains.  
"I'm glad you're fine. We need some light in here. It going to get dark soon."  
Arya took out 5 moonstones.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"Rim Of Heaven. I was going to save it, but using it now would be better."  
The dragon smiled. Arya put the moonstones in the middle. Thor  
breathed out fire, causing the moonstones to burn, crackling up light.  
"Much better."  
"What should we do before the day ends?"  
"Lets just talk."  
They all nodded. They gathered around the crackling moonstones,  
talking about their lives. Most interested on Arya's, because she's  
the only human there. She got lots of stories to tell.


	21. Chapter 21 : North, Shock from Twigleg

The North team has just landed on another mountain, coast of  
Australia, I suppose. It was the dark night. The stars sprinkled into  
the distance. The dragons were sleeping peacefully in the small cave.  
Drake woke up. He looked at the sky. He can see the extraordinary  
scene, just right infront of him, as if he could touch it. He hoped  
that he could have brought a camera. Drake felt the atmosphere,  
whirling around him. Then, everything stopped. He felt something  
unusual. He looked back at the cave, everyone were still asleep. He  
felt this tingling moment, he just can't stand not looking. The  
moonlight still shined on the edge of the cave, bringing light into  
it. Drake was sitting inside the cave, under the moonlight, wondering.  
"How will I defeat Nettlebrand?"  
Suddenly, footsteps walks towards him. Drake dare not to look back.  
"I ask that question myself."  
"Ben! Why aren't you sleeping? Its been a tiring day."  
They both were sitting on the edge of the cave, dangling their legs.  
"I can't sleep for some reason, good thing you're here, I need some company."  
"Oh alright. I was just wondering how to defeat Nettlebrand."  
"I don't know, it could be just a hard one to beat. His golden armor  
is hard to be melted, even though we know how to destroy it."  
"Do you know anything about Nettlebrand?"  
"Yes, he has another army of dragons, ready to just, shove us. The  
army is quite hard to defeat. They're stronger than our team, I  
suppose, don't mean to offend you guys."  
"Maybe you're right.."  
They both were wondering to the sky, the mountains.  
"Hey Drake. I got a book that I think you would want to see, would you  
mind taking it? My limbs are to tired."  
Drake nodded, stood up and take the book. The book was in Ben's bag.  
Drake saw the inside of it. He took the book with his hands. In  
Drake's point of view, its just a book. Twigleg was dangling under the  
book. He was trying to get up.  
"Stop it dragon! Help me!"  
Drake didn't hear him. He came to Ben for the book.  
"Here's the book."  
"Wonderful! Take a look at the pages."  
Twigleg was still struggling to get up. Drake just kept on flipping  
the pages. Twigleg finally came up, right under Drake's head,  
shouting.  
"Dragon! Help Dragon!"  
Drake saw the suspicious looking animal.  
"Hey Ben, I found the species on the book!"  
Drake has turned the page to homonculous, seeing the same exact  
creature. Ben looked at Twigleg stunned.  
"Twigleg! How did you come here suddenly?"  
"Wait, you know this guy?"  
"Yes, that's my mast- I mean friend."  
Ben winked at Twigleg, lending him a hand. Twigleg hurried up to Ben's shoulder.  
"So Ben, who is this dragon?"  
"He's Drake, Firedrake's son."  
"Oh, nice to meet you!"  
Drake looked at him, grinned.  
"Well, I better be off to sleep, quite tired."  
"Alright, bye Drake."  
Drake went up and sleep directly at the edge of the cave, the deep parts.  
"Twigleg! How did you get into my bag?"  
"I sneaked in, I don't want to leave you."  
Ben smiled at him. The two sat under the moonlight, just looking at the view.


	22. Chapter 22 : East, The Recall

"Are we there yet Zora?"  
"No. I guess we should just land in some kind of mountain. The dragons  
are tired."  
Zora looked at Puck  
"Puck, you need rest?"  
"Yeah, should we land somewhere first?"  
"Yes."  
Zora called out to the other 3 dragons.  
"Alright, Ashe, Flare, Ryze, follow Puck, we're landing soon."  
"Oh.. Finally. I need some rest."  
Flare replied  
They were all up high, under the moonlight, flying like migrating  
birds. Their soaring wings flapped gracefully in mid-air. They were  
finding a place to land.  
"There! A hill!"  
Ryze called out. The dragons looked at where he's looking. A broad  
hill appeared. They landed there. The dragons let out their  
passengers, find somewhere soft, and laid down. Putting down their  
heavy dragon heads to sleep. The passengers looked at them, like  
protecting from any intruders.  
"Just look at them Fang, look how miraculous they sleep."  
Fang smiled, looking at the sleeping dragons. Zora was stroking Puck's  
scales. Jayde was beside her.  
"You care much about your dragon?"  
"Of course! She's like something special we could have. Having a  
dragon as a pet is quite hard to get you know."  
"Yeah maybe you're right."  
Jayde came to Ashe, stroking her scales.  
"They're so magnificent."  
"Agreed. But some aren't, like the one we're gonna kill."  
"Nettlebrand? He isn't a dragon."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I've heard stories about Nettlebrand. He isn't a dragon. He's a built  
creature made to destroy dragons. He has golden scales that protPcts  
him from dragon-fire. He looks like a dragon so he can sneak like  
one."  
"Ahh, so we're trying to kill a dragon killer?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, its gonna be easy then. There are 16 dragons, we could just  
kill him easily."  
"No, Ben said Nettlebrand is gonna be ready with an army, army of his friends."  
"Which are?"  
"Dragon killers."  
Yes, dragon killers. Syndra and Hexxus are dragon killers. Nettlebrand  
has all contact of his friends. They were all as powerful as  
Nettlebrand. Drake might have to consider, that they're fighting a big  
army of dragon killers.  
"Dragon killers. Do we stand a chance?"  
"We must try."  
Suddenly, Aisleen, Fang and the small brownie, Barney approached them.  
"What are you girls talking about?"  
Fang asked.  
"Nettlebrand."  
"What about him?"  
"He has a larger and more powerful army than us, we need to figure out  
how to kill them."  
"Bigger army?"  
Aisleen was shocked.  
"Yeah, more dragon killers. We need to get more power."  
"I guess so."  
The dragons were still asleep. The 5 humans and brownie kept on  
discussing, talking.


	23. Chapter 23 : West, Struck on an Island

"Ventus? Ventus... Ventus, wake up."  
Silverstar was shaking Ventus, trying to wake him up.  
"Ugh.. Where am I?"  
"We're in some island. You fell asleep when flying. You crash landed in water."  
"Water?! What about Amaterasu?"  
"She's fine. She's still asleep."  
The green dragon put his head up in confusion. They were in a small  
island. The humans were all resting. The dragons were all awake, just  
seeing in conditions. Necrolite was sitting on shore, looking at the  
blank, blue horizon, like it has no end. Silverstar was beside Ventus.  
Hikari was shooting fireballs in mid-air, cause he's bored, like  
always.  
"Anything strange lately?"  
"Nope, except your fall."  
"Oh, right."  
A crab walked below the dragon, trying to pinch Ventus. Ventus let out  
a big fireball at it, burning it to crisps. Necrolite heard the  
sizzling sound, he look behind him.  
"Crabs!"  
Necrolite ran to the shore, taking the fried crab, scrumptiously  
eating it. Ventus looked at Necrolite wide-eyed. Necrolite was a fond  
of crabs, he likes seafood but hates vegetables, weird. Skyrider woke  
up because of the sizzling.  
"What the hell is that smell?"  
"A fried crab."  
Necrolite replied.  
"Eww, YUCK!"  
Unlike Skyrider, he hates crabs.  
"We might as well need food."  
"I'll find some fish."  
Amaterasu woke up. She got to sea and caught fish with her spear. I  
guess she made it earlier. Nightshade and Laker were still asleep.  
Silverstar came beside Nightshade, softly stroke his skin. Nightshade  
was still asleep. Necrolite wanted to play basketball. He threw a hard  
hit of his basketball to Laker. Laker woke up just in time, seeing the  
ball in the air. Laker caught it and stood up.  
"Dude, stop throwing me stuff!"  
"Come on, its called basketball."  
Hikari came to Laker.  
"Hey Laker, borrow the ball."  
"Ok."  
Laker gave Hikari the ball. Hikari hold the basketball, sneaking on Skyrider.  
"HI SKYRIDER!"  
Skyrider turned back. Hikari shot the basketball at Skyrider, hard.  
Skyrider landed his head on the thick sand. Everyone else laughed.  
Nightshade woke up.  
"Ahh, Nightshade, you're up."  
"Hikari! What the hell was that for?"  
"I'm waking Nightshade up."  
"That's how you wake him up?"  
"Yes."  
Skyrider was in rage (like always). He threw sand to Hikari. Hikari  
looked back. The sand hit his back scales. The dragon threw a fireball  
at Skyrider. He dodged, hiting Ventus. Ventus fell into the water.  
"Ventus!"  
Silverstar ran for Ventus, pulling him out of the sea blue ocean. The  
others came to her. Ventus was unconscious. I guess Ventus can't stand  
water.  
"Ventus, wake up."  
Silverstar slapped Ventus. He still was asleep. Hikari threw a  
fireball at his face. He woke up instantly.  
"Ugh! What what!? What happened?"  
"You went unconscious again."  
"Gahh..."  
The West team rested, on the island, planning to go late day.


	24. Chapter 24 : South, A Deal

It was midnight. Arya was turning about in the cave. She was dreaming  
of something horrible. She was seeing herself, inside a cage. Crowds  
were watching her. Then, another human came.  
"Skyrider?!"  
Skyrider took out his sword and bash it towards Arya. Arya took out  
her long sword and defended.  
"You idiot! Stop this!"  
"Never!"  
They kept on fencing. Then, two dragons came into the cage, the cage  
seemed to have gotten bigger. Sephora was behind her. Nettlebrand was  
behind Skyrider.  
"Sephora!"  
"Hop on."  
Arya rode on Sephora's back, going for the skies. Nettlebrand was  
below her, following her with Skyrider on his back.  
"Sephora! Faster!"  
Sephora got to a faster flying speed, breaking out of the cage. There  
they were, on top of a castle. Nettlebrand slashed Sephora on her  
neck, bleeding. Sephora screamed in pain and died, her blood  
spluttered everywhere.  
"Sephora! No!"  
"So poor for an idiot I suppose."  
Skyrider looked at Arya with raging eyes. Skyrider leaped up, hold a  
grip of his sword and striked it towards Arya's heart. She felt the  
pain, of death, lingering towards her. She saw Nettlebrand infront of  
her, grinning. Then, she woke up, sweating. She saw the dragons,  
looking at her.  
"You're turning round and round, is there a problem?"  
"Nahh, I'm fine."  
Arya stood up.  
"Anything strange going on?"  
"Yeah."  
Arya was shocked.  
"We saw a golden scale up the hill."  
"Where is it now?"  
"Here, with us."  
"Let me see."  
Lucianide took out the single golden scale, gave it to Arya. She  
examine it carefully. Then, she took out her ruby and sapphire.  
"Arya.. what are you doing?"  
"Testing."  
Arya grab hold of her ruby on her hand, holding the other scale on the ground.  
"No! ARYA! NO!"  
It was too late. Arya smacked her ruby onto the golden scale. Her ruby  
broke into small pieces of shining red. The golden scale didn't even  
scratch  
"Test 1 complete."  
She said to the dragons. She took out her sapphire and smacked it on  
the scale. Her sapphire broke, causing glitters to fly.  
"Test 2 complete."  
She took out her gold.  
"Arya, that isn't a good idea.."  
"Its ok."  
She took out the gold. The dragons closed their eyes. They could only  
hear a small shrieking sound. Arya scratched the scale softly, causing  
marks on the scale and ore.  
"Hmm.., interesting."  
"What is it."  
"Nettlebrand's armor, I guess it's not hard gold anymore."  
"Then what is it?"  
"Pure gold."  
The dragons looked at Arya, burst with laughter.  
"Nettlebrand's armor is pure gold."  
"It is?!"  
"Yes!"  
"So you melt it with dragon-fire, and it doesn't work?"  
"Its dragon-fire proof."  
"Ahh... Alright."  
"Then, what do you suggest us to do?"  
"We need diamonds."  
"Diamonds? What for?"  
"Destroying gold."  
The dragons, once again, burst with laughter.  
"Wait.. So you think that... diamonds.. can destroy... gold?!"  
"Yes! It's way harder than gold!"  
"Diamonds are for antiques, cosmetics. How could it be harder than gold."  
"Science. That's how."  
"Ok, lets make a deal."  
Anyway, this conversation has been between only Thor and Arya.  
"If its true, that diamonds are harder than gold. I got to give you diamond."  
"And if its not true, I give you gold."  
"Deal?"  
"Deal."  
They both looked at each other, shook each others hands, paws.


	25. Chapter 25 : Nettlebrand's Team Unites

It's true. Nettlebrand's friends are all dragon killers. What they're  
wrong about is that Nettlebrand is the strongest. Nettlebrand was  
drinking in some kind of bar, with his friends. Syndra and Hexxus were  
at home, in case intruders come.  
"For Nettlebrand! The Golden One!"  
Hecarim shouted out. Nettlebrand tossed his rum with him.  
"So, what are the plans Nettlebrand?"  
"Oh, don't worry much. Their just ordinary dragons, such weaklings."  
"But you shouldn't underestimate your foes. You know that right."  
"Yes.. Yes... You're right."

Ok, let me just step right in, Nettlebrand's team consists of only 10  
dragons, including Nettlebrand.

Hecarim - A cyan male dragon, use spears for 2nd attacks.  
Skarner - A crystal male dragon, use crystals for 2nd attacks.  
Vladmir - A blood male dragon, uses blood for 2nd attacks.  
Ziggs - A bombing dragon, uses bombs for 2nd attacks.  
Anivia - A frost dragon, uses ice for 2nd attacks.  
Cho'Gath - A terror dragon, uses destruction for 2nd attacks.  
Kog'Maw - A jabbed dragon, uses sharp claws for 2nd attacks.  
Singed - A poisonous dragon, uses poison for 2nd attacks.  
Rammus - A tanky dragon, uses heavy, sharp claws for attacks.

(You might be wondering, these names sound suspicious. Yes, its from the game League Of Legends. I am not going to explain more)

Alright, so those are his team, and Nettlebrand himself. Nettlebrand's  
new abilities are teleporting and flying. They could just knock them  
out, but its gonna be hard for both teams, so its probrably gonna be  
an equal strength, equal fight. Anyway, moving on.

"Ok, we need to make a plan. Everyone, come here!"  
All the dragons came there, except Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath, they weren't there.  
"Oh crap. Where are those two?!"  
Outside the bar, Kog'Maw and Cho'Gath were looking at the view of the mountains.  
"Just look at that view, isn't it amazing?"  
"Yeah, but I think you're more."  
"Oh Cho.. I didn't know you were that romantic.."  
When Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw were about to kiss, Nettlebrand got out, enraged.  
"Idiots! What do you think you're doing?"  
"Stop disturbing us!"  
"Stop this, just go in, we need to make a plan right?"  
"Yes, see, Kog understands."  
"Fine."  
The 3 went in, seeing the others waiting for them. Nettlebrand made  
the plan and went out. The others were still inside, looking at it.  
"Are you kidding me? This is suicide!"  
Singed said. It was a suiciding mission, the dragons were frustrated.  
"How are we suppose to kill them when they kill us?"  
"I don't know, but its his rules."  
They decided to go with it anyway.  
Cho and Kog walked home together. "Sometimes Nettlebrand can be such an idiot."  
"I agree. I wish he would just leave us alone."  
"So we can spend time."  
"Together.."  
"Forever.."  
"And ever..."  
They looked at each other, deep in their eyes, seeing the mirror of  
their own self, their hearts opened, ready to accept their lovers.  
Then.. You know what happened.  
"Kog, I love you so much."  
"I love you too, my life is destined to be with you forever."  
Another kiss came along. Nettlebrand was hiding in the bushes. I guess  
he's a stalker too.  
"Gahh, idiotic lovers."  
He said to himself, under his breath.  
Cho saw the rustling bushes.  
"Hey Kog, I'ma check something out. Nettlebrand teleported to his  
throne, leaving out golden mist. Cho opened the bushes, nothing.  
"What is there Cho?"  
"Oh nothing.. I thought something was there."  
They kept on talking, 5 minutes later. They saw Anivia and Ziggs on  
their way to them, they split up and got to each houses. Cho'Gath was  
still hoping for a good relationship with Kog'Maw. He just can't stop  
thinking about her.


	26. Chapter 26 : Just Another Night

The 4 dragons were flying up high, seeing all the beautiful views of  
mountains and valleys, beneath them. They weren't looking for the  
views. They're looking for Nettlebrand and Pegasus.  
"Twigleg! Do you know where Nettlebrand live?"  
"Wait, let me think.. Sorry, my mind's too fuzzy, I didn't remember  
him, I thought he's dead?"  
"No. Nettlebrand came to the Rim Of Heaven 3 days ago, all healthy."  
"Wow, that's unpredictable.."  
The dragons look at a cave, right in the distance.  
"Drake, land on that cave."  
"Got it."  
The 4 dragons swerved down to the cave likes eagles. They landed  
their, it was still noon. Firedrake and Maia called out  
"We're going to sleep."  
Both of them laid on the cold rocks, sleeping.  
"You Sapphire?"  
"I am just gonna keep company."  
"Alright."  
Drake was squatting one the cave's edge. Sapphire sat beside him.  
"Drake, do you think we can defeat Nettlebrand."  
"Yes. Do you know anything about him lately?"  
The phone rang. Drake took it out and picked it up.  
"Hello? North Team here, is there a problem?"  
"East team reporting."  
The voice of Zora came out.  
"Just telling you, Nettlebrand's army is strong, they are dragon  
killers. I repeat, they are dragon killers."  
Drake's heart was beating hard inside.  
"Ok thank you East team, any others?"  
"South team reporting. We found Nettlebrand's golden scale."  
"Good, is it hard?"  
"As hard as pure gold."  
"Alright, the normal gold got it, just need dragon-fire and brow-"  
Drake was cut off.  
"Drake, I suggest we use diamonds to destroy Nettlebrand."  
"That is a good idea, but where do we get the diamond from?"  
"I only have one ore of gold. I will find diamond soon."  
"Alright."  
"West team reporting."  
Necrolite's voice came out.  
"We just crash landed on some kind of island. Going on flight soon."  
"Ok, next time be careful."  
"Got it."  
"Alright, everyone continue your searches, report back tomorrow."  
Drake turned off the phone.  
"Are they ok? Silverstar?"  
"Yes, Silverstar is fine."  
Sapphire hugged Drake, passionately. Drake felt it, coming back.  
"I'm so glad they're fine."  
Drake hugged back.  
"Its ok. It would end soon. Don't worry."  
Sapphire smiled. A tear wept her eyes. It dropped to Drake's back.  
Drake comforted her.  
"Everything will be fine Sapphire. Just keep calm."  
"And carry on."  
Drake saw the sky while hugging Sapphire. The orange sky streched out  
the view, the sun was setting. It was time.


	27. Chapter 27 : A Lookout for Intruders

Zora closed the phone.  
"Well?"  
"We're told to just go on."  
"Alright. We need to find food first."  
"You all like fish right?"  
They all nodded. Flare swerved down the hill to catch some fresh fish.  
He went up with 10.  
"Cool! How did you do that?"  
"I'm quite experienced in fishing, one of my abilities."  
They all eat the fish, full. The passengers rode their dragons and took off.  
"Where to?"  
"I dunno, find a farther place then, that's what we can do left.

It has been hours since the 4 dragons been in air. They found a cave.  
They got in the cave. The dragons started sleeping, snoring. Aisleen,  
Fang and Barney went out of the cave to see the valleys.  
"So refreshing out here!"  
"I know. It's- Oh! I can't describe it!"  
Barney looked at the scenery, smiled. Then, he heard a weird sound. He  
pulled Fang's hand, trying to get attention.  
"Huh? What is it Barney?"  
Barney pointed at the beautiful scenery. He saw a strange looking  
dragon with his keen eyes. Fang saw it too.  
"Aisleen, we gotta leave this place immediately!"  
"Ok ok."  
Aisleen woke the others up.  
"We gotta go, fly, now!"  
"Why?"  
Fang appeared.  
"A dragon killer is in this island. He looks suspicious, we gotta go, now."  
"How could you tell?"  
"A big frost dragon appeared in my vision. He's trying to find us I  
guess, trying to find our army."  
"We must go!"  
Everyone rode their dragons and flew away, as if someone has scared  
them. They flew away as fast as their wings can bring them.


	28. Chapter 28 : Nettlebrand, Disturbance

Chapter 28 - Nettlebrand, Disturbance

Anivia on the other hand, saw the dragons fly up high.  
"Oh look! Such birds flying in mid-air! Beautiful!"  
He was drunk. That alcoholic drinks. He wasn't thinking or seeing to  
straight. He imagined everything as wonderful as it could be. Ziggs  
was coming out, behind him.  
"Anivia! We gotta go back!"  
"Alright! Wait a moment!"  
Ziggs disappeared from Anivia's vision. Anivia still see the big,  
flying birds, flying away.  
"Bye birdies!"  
Anivia went back to Ziggs, not remembering anything, just plain  
thoughts. He walked on the trail, seeing Ziggs and Rammus infront of  
him. He ran to them.  
"So, where are we going?"  
Rammus rolled his eyes. In his mind, he was thinking.  
"A drunk dragon? Are you kidding me?"  
But he kept quiet. Ziggs replied  
"Just walking around. There's not much we can do too."  
"You're right."  
Rammus replied. He tried to act as natural as possible. On the trail,  
they saw Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw on the end.  
"We must get out of here."  
"Why?"  
"We can't disturb Cho, he's making out."  
"Lol."  
"I'm serious. He'll rupture and feast us to death if we don't."  
The 3 tried to find a different pathway. All was plain except for the  
pathway leading to Cho.  
"We have no choice.."  
The 3 walked on the lane, nervously, seeing Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw.  
"Hey Cho!"  
"Hey Ram! What are you doing here?"  
Cho'Gath gave the 3 a sarcastic look. Indicating to get the hell out of the way.  
"We're just passing by."  
"Oh, ok."  
The 3 went pass Cho, luckily. Anivia saw Cho looking at him, made a  
raging face at him.  
"Yeah, we shouldn't disturb him."  
"Exactly."  
The 3 walked into the city, seeing all the dragons, walking around,  
buying stuff, like its another funfair, everyday. The 3 walked through  
the crowd, reaching the bar. When another dragon killer stopped them.  
"Skarner! What are you doing here, move out of the way!"  
"No. Nettlebrand told me to guard the bar doors. They're having a  
conversation there.  
"Who?"  
"Nettlebrand and-"  
The door opened, Nettlebrand came out.  
"Ok, thanks Skarner."  
"No prob."  
"So who were you talking with?"  
"Friend of mine."  
"Name?"  
"You don't need to know."  
A large dragon emerged from the bar. A very large one, 2 times Nettlebrand.  
"Wait, who are you?"  
"Hi, names Eragon."  
You might be thinking, what the hell? But yes, Eragon is alive.  
Nettlebrand took his body and revived him from Syndra. Eragon is  
alive, and is in Nettlebrand's side. Anyways  
"Wait, Eragon? A dragon killer? I thought you were killed by Nettlebrand."  
Eragon patted Nettlebrand on the back.  
"Its a long story."  
"Long story, short, Eragon's in our side."  
Nettlebrand replied, with a smile at Eragon. You could say, that you  
can't believe that Eragon's in the dark side (I'm not talking of Star  
Wars), but Eragon is really helping Nettlebrand on this. He told me  
that the NEWS team would just die with him on Nettlebrand's team. Will  
the NEWS team die after? Find out later, even I don't know.


	29. Chapter 29 : West, Water Bath?

Its was midday, the 4 dragons were up high, gliding through the air.  
"What did he say?"  
"Keep the move on."  
"Alright."  
The dragons just recieved the call from Drake. They were still  
gliding, finding a resting place, but all they see is plain clouds and  
plain water. The big sea was below them. Raging waves rumble beneath  
the surface, surging through out every splash. Hikari looked at the  
water, disgust. Skyrider saw him terrified.  
"Hikari, you afraid of water?"  
"No! But a bit."  
"LOL, even I'm not!"  
"Oh really?"  
Silverstar took a glance at them  
"HIKARI! NO!"  
But it was too late, Hikari turned himself upside down, causing Skyrider to fall  
"Help! You idiotic dragon! Help!"  
Skyrider went into the seas below, going deep inside the waters, he  
got to the surface, seeing Hikari on the open.  
"Help! Hikari! He-"  
A raging wave surged to Skyrider, causing him to go deep down once  
more. When he got up to the surface, he saw Hikari beside him, he went  
up his back and Hikari flew up high to the flock.  
"So, you're not afraid of water?"  
"Hikari, stop this madness. You made us worry!"  
Silverstar tried to scold Hikari (that"s awkward).  
"What?! He asked for it, I give him a challenge, simple! Its how I roll!"  
"Yeah, right."  
"Gahh.. No one understands me.."  
Hikari murmured to himself, under his breath. Out in the open, they  
saw a big patch of land, a cliff. They landed far from it, on some  
kind of place.  
"Well.. this is astonishing!"  
The dragons looked at the beautiful scenery of the sea as the sun sets  
down, down into the horizon, disappearing as if the waves engulfed it.  
The dragon laid down and sleep, putting their heads to rest. Skyrider  
was in a trauma, because of water, the others were asleep, he still  
saw the moon and stars on the black night. Hikari saw him, shivering.  
He woke up and sat beside him.  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."  
"Yeah, its fine. I guess I hate water too."  
"No. I let you fall from the sky, its a big difference."  
Hikari put his hand over Skyrider's shoulder.  
"Thanks for saving me though."  
"Of course! I don't want to leave you dead in sea. A dragon needs a rider."  
Skyrider smiled, which is really really rare for him to do.  
"I'm just glad I'm alive."  
"Yes, you might wanna sleep. We need to fly again tomorrow."  
Skyrider nodded, he slept on the grass. Hikari slept beside him,  
keeping him company, as if they're brothers.

* * *

Sorry guys, im posting late. I'll be posting late from now on, but i will post numerously :)


	30. Chapter 30 : South, Just Meeting Up

"Alright."  
Arya closed the phone. It was midday. The South team was still in the cave  
"What did he say?"  
"Keep on going."  
"Alright then, lets go."  
"Not now, we're going midnight."  
"Why?"  
"You need power, we're going a far one to South, something is telling me."  
"Alright then, night it is."

After 7 hours of sleeping, the dragons got ready, to leave their cave.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready."  
The dragons took off, with Arya on Sephora's back. They soared up to  
the air, letting the winds blow to their ears.  
"Where to?"  
"Anywhere, just South, we need to find something."  
"Tresure?"  
"Yeah, Drake told us to find some diamonds."  
Thor was shocked, terrified, frustrated, going into melancholy.  
"D..D...Dia..a..mo..o..nds?"  
"Yeah."  
Thor manned up.  
"Liar."  
"If you don't believe me, you could ask Drake himself."  
"Ok."  
"When we reach land. You can't call him when your above air."  
"Yeah right."  
The dragons kept on flying, following Sephora. Arya was looking up and  
down, looking for anything suspicious, or anything that will attack  
them. When she looked down, she felt something strange above her. She  
looked up. A raging dragon was flying towards her. The dragon's sharp  
claws going towards her, like a thief. Arya looked up, shouted.  
"Sephora! Fly faster now!"  
Sephora didn't know what was going on, but she did as asked. The  
dragon missed her, going below. Sephora saw the dragon.  
"Who is that?"  
"I don't know, but its after us."  
The 3 dragons at the back looked down.  
"That dragon's after Sephora and Arya!"  
"Yes, we must defend."  
"How?"  
"Fight."  
The 3 dragon swooped down, to the dragon. The dragon was dumb-struck,  
he had nowhere to go, but to fight. Lucianide shot a blazing fireball  
at the dragon, the dragon swoops to the side and dodges it. Silver and  
Thor threw claws at him. The dragon boosted front, dodging them. The  
dragon flew fast from below, towards Sephora. Sephora looked down,  
seeing the dragon sharply.  
"I'm going to take a closer look at this dragon."  
Sephora shouted out. Arya wanted to stop her but it was too late.  
Sephora aimed her head down, looking at the dragon. She fly towards  
him, like a hungry eagle. She swooped down, beside the him. The dragon  
looked at his eyes. They were ice blue. His scales were as black as  
the night. His horns were bent, like Firedrake's. Sephora tried to see  
everything, but soon after, the dragon slashed his claws at Sephora's  
back as they glide down. The dragon screeched in pain. Falling to the  
ground below. Arya fell to the ground. She stood up and took out her  
dagger. The dragon landed not far from her. He walked to her,  
seemingly like a ferocious tiger, trying to pounce on its prey. Arya  
moved back slowly, holding her dagger. Sephora was still down on the  
ground, unconscious. The dragon let out a loud roar. The 3 dragon  
looked at them from above.  
"We must help her!"  
Silver fly down, going infront of Arya, trying to defend. He threw his  
claws at the dragon. The dragon face bled, blood flowing down his  
scales. The dragon was raged. He threw a fireball at Silver, causing  
him to fall to the rough ground. Silver saw the dragon, seeing the  
dragon going to Arya.  
"Get out of here!"  
Thor swooped down. He stepped down the dragon's head, bringing his  
face down to the ground. Thor hold him down, not letting him move.  
"Who are you?"  
The dragon didn't speak a word, instead, he let out a loud roar. Thor shouted  
"Who Are You?!"  
"Let me go first! I can't talk like this!"  
Thor let him go. The dragon was going to fly away when Thor locked him  
by the neck.  
"Ok! Ok!"  
Thor let his hand out. He noticed that he has an amulet with him. The  
dragon stood up. He put off his amulet. Thor saw Slatebeard right  
infront of him.  
"Slatebeard?"  
"Yes?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
Silver stood up, looking at him.  
"I'm making sure that you all are ok, I don't want you to get hurt."  
"Rim Of Heaven?"  
Slatebeard looked at the dragon rider.  
"Everything's fine."  
They went silent for a moment.  
"Well, I best be off. Thank God you all are safe."  
The dragon wore his amulet and flew off, far.  
Arya saw Sephora awake.  
"We best be gone. Who knows what things may come out."  
Arya sat on Sephora's back, then, the 4 dragons took off.


	31. Chapter 31 : North, Unexpected Meeting

The dragons of the north were flying up high. The night sky was  
glimmering above them. The stars shined for them, for light, for  
protection. The moon seems to smile at them, telling them, everything  
is fine.  
"What a beautiful night."  
Maia said. They were above sea levels. The raging waves were surging,  
giving the rocks a beating.  
"It would be a pleasant flight then."  
Firedrake replied. Then, something caught their sights, out afar. A  
mountain, a small one. A standing broken castle on the tops of it.  
Twigleg came out just in time.  
"That's the castle!"  
"Of?"  
"Where Nettlebrand lives! That's it!"  
"Really? So we found him?"  
"I guess."  
The dragon flew to where, the same exact spot, they landed the many  
months before. They walked inside the castle. It was dark and cold.  
The stones were freezing cold. Their senses were shivering, feeling  
the floors. It was really dark inside. Drake fired out a blazing fire  
on oene of the torches, lighting up the whole room. They were all  
completely confused. The searched throught the whole castle, nothing.  
Nettlebrand, he's gone.  
"Where is he?!"  
Drake shouted, searching through the place.  
"I don't know, this seems like a trap.."  
Sorrel replied.  
"Could it be? It's impossible!"  
"Trust me Ben. My instincts tells me so."  
"Instincts aren't always-"  
The ground rumbled. The stones above fell, bit by bit. One hit  
Sapphire's head. She rubbed her head, painfully.  
"We got to get out of here!"  
Ben shouted out. They all ran out, as fast as they can. When they  
reach far from the castle, the grasses started shaking, trembling in  
fear.  
"Wait, Twigleg, what is this mountain anyway?"  
"Extinct volca-, oh no.."  
Volcano. They dragons were all shocked.  
"HOP ON!"  
They all quickly hopped on the dragons. They all flew away, seeing the  
volcanic eruption.  
"Wow, its so..."  
"Destructive?"  
"No, beautiful!"  
Drake turned his head to Ben, seeming disgust.  
"Beautiful? How can destruction be beautiful?"  
"Just see the view, the lava flowing , the smoke purring out. Its a  
view you'll never get in my parts."  
Drake kept silent and continue looking the way.  
"Where to now?"  
"North, all the way North. Maybe Nettlebrand's somewhere there."  
They landed inside a cave.  
"We shall rest here."  
"Alright go get some sleep."  
The dragons all slept through the night, except Drake. He was awake.  
Ben was beside him. The others were all asleep.  
"We found the castle destroyed. Where to now?"  
"I don't know, but I am sure we will find him soon."  
"What do you think the others are doing?"  
"I don't kn-"  
Then, the phone rang.


	32. Chapter 32 : East, Found Him?

"Hello?"  
"Drake!"  
"Huh? What is it? Who is this?"  
"Puck, East Team."  
"Ok, Puck, what is it?"  
"We found another dragon. It's quite aggressive, like a dragon killer,  
so I'm guessing its Nettlebrand's team."  
Drake hold down the phone for a while. His mouth opened wide, shocked,  
he was gasping for air.  
"Are you really sure?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Ok, try to stay near him. We'll be coming for you."  
"Alright, Puck out."  
Puck closed the phone.  
"So what did he say?"  
Ashe asked.  
"Stay on guard, he seemed pretty shocked."  
"Lol."  
Flare replied with a chuckle. They were near a cave, just behind the  
city. They are hiding from them, staying close to quarters. It was  
midnight. The dragons were all awake. The brownie and humans are  
asleep.  
"How long do you think will they all reach us?"  
Ryze asked. He was on the edge of the cave, leaning on its dusty walls.  
"What I know for sure, West team will reach us the longest."  
"True. What about the others?"  
"They will all be informed, for sure."  
"So we have a plan?"  
"Not yet, it isn't time."  
The moon was shining brightly towards them, lighting up the Earth.  
Then, a scout dragon came to their sites, he was guarding the place.  
"Oh no! Quick! Hide!"  
Flare said. The dragons hid deep behind the cave, cannot be seen. The  
dragon was holding a flashlight, seeing through the dark. He didn't  
seem to catch anything, so he flew away.  
"That was close."  
"Yes, we should probrably go and find another mountain up far ahead,  
we don't want to get caught."  
"Right now?"  
"Later morning. You guys sleep in the shades, so no one can see us."  
They all curved about in the cave and went to sleep. They didn't  
expect what was coming from Nettlebrand. For he is planning something,  
truly unexpected.


	33. Chapter 33 : West, Returning Far

The dragon was on a patch field, confused. He saw his left and right.  
Then, his back. Seeing Nettlebrand, waiting for him.  
"I have been expecting you Hikari."  
"Expecting? What do you mean?"  
"I need to show you something, something you ought to take care of."  
Nettlebrand held his hand up. Then out of nowhere, Skyrider was on  
air. Hikari was shocked. Nettlebrand choked Skyrider on the neck,  
choking him to death.  
"No! Nettlebrand!"  
Hikari tried to reach for Skyrider. Nettlebrand held him back with his  
sharp paws.  
"Skyrider!"  
"Now, you see your little friend here. And so, you could watch him die."  
"No!" You can't do this!"  
In an instant, Skyrider blew up into a million pieces. His body  
scattered everywhere on the grass, leaving nothing but blood and meat.  
"NO!"  
Nettlebrand turned his head back at him. His blood red eyes frighten  
Hikari. Hikari moved back tried to run away. But Nettlebrand held him  
still.  
"Now.. It's your turn.."  
Nettlebrand dashed towards Hikari and slammed him to the ground. He  
choked him on the grass. Hikari can't breathe.  
"Your life is up Hikari. There's no where to go."  
Nettlebrand held out his golden claws in the air. Hikari watched him.  
He doesn't have anything to do but wait until the time comes, gasping  
for the air, just shouting out, with his last breaths.  
"NO!"  
Then, he woke up. He saw Silverstar, talking with Nightshade, Laker  
talking with Necrolite and Ventus seeing Amaterasu playing her DS.  
Skyrider was still sleeping. Silverstar saw Hikari in confusion.  
"Ahh Hikari, you woke up. How was it?"  
"Arghh, I had a nightmare. I don't want to talk about it."  
Hikari stood up and walked to the edge, seeing the sun above the  
horizon of mountains. Then the phone rang. Hikari picked it up.  
"West team here, what's the problem?"  
"Hikari."  
"Drake?"  
"I want you to go to East as fast as you can."  
"Why East?"  
"Cause' we found him. We found our nemesis."  
Hikari hold down the phone and give a signal to their friends, saying  
'This is unbelievable!' Then he heard Drake talk again.  
"I want you to go East as fast as you can alright? See you there."  
Hikari closed the phone.  
"What is it?"  
Silverstar asked  
"We have to go East."  
Hikari replied  
"Turn back? Why?"  
Necrolite asked.  
"Yes, turn back. The East team found Nettlebrand's army. We must join  
them. We will take off at midnight"


	34. Chapter 34 : South, Pegasus

After the crazy encouter with Slatebeard, the South team went up high,  
reaching out to various mountains. Now, they're on one. Laying their  
lazily with nothing to do. The dragons were all tired, dozing off to  
sleep. Arya kept awake, thinking about the encounters they will face  
next. The future, she can't even predict. She looked up the sky. The  
birds were fluttering about in the air. The clouds were shift-shaping  
into all these different things. The sun was shining brightly, shining  
the whole earth. Arya was on the ledge of the mountain, looking at the  
panorama. She was thinking what is next for her. What will her life  
be. These questions don't have answers until the future comes.  
"The future.."  
She thought. Then, she heard a ringing sound. It was the phone from  
her bag. She picked it up.  
"South team here, any problems?"  
"No. Who is this?"  
"Arya."  
"Alright Arya, this is Drake. I want you to go to East. We found  
Nettlebrand. Warn the others. I'll see you there."  
The phone went blank. Sephora saw the phone, then the dragons. It's  
time to wake them up. Arya nudged Sephora's head, trying to wake her  
up.  
"Psst.. Sephora! Hey!"  
The dragon ignored her and went on sleeping. Arya has no choice. She  
took a bucket of water from the nearby river, splashed it on the  
dragon's face, leaving Sephora nothing but rage.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"You won't wake up!"  
"Why? Is there a problem?"  
"Yes! Drake told us to go East."  
Sephora saw Arya, unbelievable.  
"What?! Why?"  
"He told me they found Nettlebrand."  
"Really? That fast?"  
"Yes. Go wake up the others. You know how to wake a dragon up more than I do."  
Sephora woke the others easily. Then they came to Arya.  
"Ok dragons. We have to go to East now. It's a long journey."  
"But West is going to be much longer right?"  
"Yes. Still we must go East fast. They're all waiting for us."  
"Now?"  
"Night."

They packed their things, ready for the flight back.  
"3..2..1.. Go!"  
The 4 dragons fly up high. Flying above the big patch of land. Going  
out east, going to the long way, going to Nettlebrand's hands. They're  
wings were gracefully, flapping on air, bringing them and Arya up  
high. They saw the hard cracked rock below them, wondering what lives  
on it. Then, white horses came to their view. They have dark brown  
eyes and a stagging horn above their heads. Their wings emerging from  
their body.  
"What could that be?"  
"Pegasus?"  
Thor replied.  
Then, a thought came to Arya's mind. The professor was trying to find  
the Pegasus.  
"Quick! Give me the phone!"  
She took the phone from her bag.  
"Ok. Stay and fly up here."  
She called Drake.  
"Drake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We found them."  
"Nettlebrand? Not possible."  
"No, the Pegasus."  
"Oh ok, wait."  
Arya heard Drake shout at the professor that the Pegasus does exist,  
they were all excited.  
"Ok thanks Arya. See you on the East."  
The phone closed.  
"Huh? That's strange.."  
"Why?"  
"The professor doesn't want us to take them, to take a look."  
"Of course not. They all belong where they are, we can't move them."  
"Right."  
The dragons move on flying towards the east.


	35. Chapter 35 : Intruders!

Nettlebrand was sipping his glass of beer in his local bar. Just  
staying there, thinking of Firedrake. How will he defeat him? How will  
he end up? How will he live or die? So many questions got into his  
mind. He drifted off to sleep on the table. The bar was empty. There  
was only him inside, getting drunk. Soon he's onto his dreams again, a  
different one. He woke up in a cell, a dark one. The silver bars  
shined. The leaking water, drippong down from the ceiling. He just  
awoke dirty from his bed. He got up and walk towards the bars. The  
bars suddenly open at an instant. He suddenly saw Firedrake beside  
him.  
"Firedrake!"  
"Hello Nettlebrand You're awake."  
"Whh..what are you doing here?"  
"Collect you, for the fight."  
"What fight?"  
"You will see. Show me both your paws."  
Firedrake seemed as big as Nettlebrand. Nettlebrand showed his dirty  
paws to him. Then, Firedrake took out a handcuff and locked them.  
"What the-, what are you doing?"  
"Just come with me. Someone is expecting you."  
"Expecting me?"  
"Yes."  
Firedrake replied while pushing him to the door. The door opened.  
Nettlebrand was shocked, terrified.  
"Ahh, Nettlebrand."  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
He seemed really young than Firedrake.  
"I want to talk with you. Firedrake, give us some privacy ok?"  
"Alright."  
Firedrake replied, closing the door behind him.  
"Please, sit down."  
Nettlebrand sat down on the chair.  
"My name is Drake. I have called you because.."  
"Because?"  
"Sorry, but I need to kill you."  
"Kill me? Why me?"  
"Come here Nettlebrand."  
Drake was on the balcony. The view was amazing. The mountains were  
far. A big plot was surrounding the place. They both were leaning on  
the stand.  
"Goodbye."  
"Wha-"  
Drake pushed Nettlebrand hard down the ledge. He fell to the grass.  
One of his foot was broken. It was really painful for him. Drake was  
suddenly beside him. He held out his claws and aimed it at his neck,  
raging. Drake held Nettlebrand's body on the ground, disabling him to  
move. The claws touched Nettlebrand's neck, scratching it a bit.  
"Argh! Drake! What did I ever do to you?"  
"You killed me in my soul."  
Drake slashed Nettlebrand's neck. Nettlebrand struggled to breathe,  
trying to live back his life, but it was no use. The last vision he  
saw was the blue skies and Drake's face.

Nettlebrand woke up. Seeing his fellow friends seeing him confused.  
"Huh? What happened?"  
"You fell."  
Anivia said.  
Nettlebrand felt the blood running from his neck. Breathing heavily.  
"Why am I bleeding."  
"The beer glass broke and scratched your neck."  
Skarner replied.  
Nettlebrand touched it. The stain on his paws were ruby red.  
"What happened to you anyway?"  
Cho'Gath asked.  
"I don't know. Maybe I just drifted off. Such things aren't expected."  
Nettlebrand got up and took a napkin. He wiped the blood from his  
neck. He got out, seeing the streets all empty. He saw the mountain on  
the far side. He saw a shining bright scale behind it with his sharp  
and keen eyes. He took out his telescope and saw the view. A silver  
dragon appears from his sights. The dragon killers got out of the bar.  
"Boys, I think we got company."  
Nettlebrand called out. The dragon killers ran to him.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I can even feel the smell of blood smoldering in them."  
They planned their ambush.


	36. Chapter 36 : North, Trouble

It was morning in the cave. Drake awoke to see the sun shining on the  
world. The young dragon saw the birds fluttering about in the air. He  
has been thinking about him. He's been gone for 1 week already. Where  
has he gone? Why isn't he in his castle? Why isn't he dead? That's the  
question where Drake was confused of. Why isn't he dead? Why is he  
back? Back to bring Drake and his friends down? Why now? Why like  
this? He was thinking of all these thing hwhen the others woke up.  
"Morning Drake. You have been up all night?"  
"Nah, just woke up just now."  
Truth is, he was up all night. His fiery red eyes burned. Drake seemed  
quite sad from his looks. Sapphire can see it.  
"Drake? You alright?"  
"Ye... Yeah I'm fine."  
Maia signaled a sign, to go up the mountain. She flew up. Drake followed her.  
"Ok. What's going on?"  
"Nothing! Everything is just fine."  
"You're up all night, you're screaming at me, your face looks like  
you're gonna sob at any moment. You know I can find you Drake."  
"Alright fine! I got a feeling Nettlebrand can be on the East team now."  
"Oh come on, its not that fast Drake."  
"I know, but still. I feel the tingling. You know when I feel the  
tingling right?"  
"Yes, I know. Try not to think about it ok? It won't happen. Your  
brothers are really good dragons."  
They both got into the cave again. Then, a call reached out. Drake  
took the phone, seeming frustrated. He heard a heavy breathing of  
another dragon, like he was right infront of him. Drake asked in a  
shrill voice.  
"Hello?"  
"Who is this?"  
Nettlebrand. Drake was shocked. He caught the East team after all.  
"Drake."  
"Hmph! You must be the leader of these fools!"  
"Fools?"  
Drake heard Nettlebrand hand the phone to Puck.  
"DRAKE! HELP US! HE-"  
She was cut off.  
"You heard her, Drake. Better hurry. I got a whole pack of dragons to  
kill them instantly."  
"Nettlebrand! You sick idiot!"  
"Idiot? Let see who the idiot is.."  
The phone closed. Drake was full of rage.  
"Argh! What now! We can't do anything but fight him. It's our only  
hope to get them back."  
"We have to go faster. Tell the others."  
Calls were sent.


	37. Chapter 37 : East, Cells

"Let me go! Ahh!"  
Ryze shouted out to the dragons hand-cuffing him, trying to stop  
whatever their doing.  
"Ryze let it go. It's no use."  
"No!"  
Ryze tried to move about, breathing out red fire to them. Then, he  
stopped. Nettlebrand had his golden claws on his neck.  
"Stop moving you little twitch, or the claw gets it."  
Ryze directly stayed calm, looking at the golden dragon's eyes. He  
doesn't dare to stare. He tried to stay his head down. The East team  
were locked in a room. Nettlebrand, Ziggs, Hecarim and Vladimir were  
there, watching over them. The 4 dragons were all hand-cuffed, their  
riders, Zora, Arya, Aisleen, Fang and the brownie, Barney, were tied  
up on the edges. They were caught as if they were going to get killed  
by a mafia. Their expressions on their faces shows how scared they  
were.

The East team was caught by Nettlebrand. They were trying to hid from  
him when Nettlebrand found their fallen scale. Nettlebrand's team go  
to the back of the mountain and capture them, one by one. No one was  
left behind. The dragons were scratched and some of their scales were  
teared apart.

Nettlebrand finally spoke up.  
"So, what do you come here for? Revenge? Death of me? You never know  
what I am capable of."  
"We'll stop you Nettlebrand! Just look and see!"  
"Not a chance. Drake will come here soon. He shall die in my hands."  
"He's not that easy as you think! He'll crush you to pieces! He'll-"  
"Silence! You are all in danger. Only one of your friends can save you  
from me. Vlad, Ziggs, bring them to the cells!"  
The 2 dragon killers brought the dragons down to the cell, locking  
them up, like its going to be forever. The riders were still in the  
room.  
"That wretched human must be your friend, isn't that true?"  
"Who? You know that guy?"  
"He is the one who melt me down to pieces. What's his name... Ben?"  
"Melt you down?"  
"Enough then. That Ben-human would pay for all of this. He'll die how  
you will all die."  
Nettlebrand gave them a smirk. An evil smirk. They looked at him  
terrified. It would be time when sentences will be performed. Even so,  
where have they done wrong. The 5 try to let go of their strings and  
get out of the place as fast as they can. Even so, its not easy to get  
out of hard, silver strings, tied hardly together. They tried  
everything. They're only hope is the dragons, firing the strings up,  
breaking them easily. But they weren't here. They weren't here to be  
with them. They're seperated. They cannot be at needs. Their only  
encounter now is with a wretched dragon, who captured them. Who locked  
the dragons up. Who made this suffering all happen. Who destroyed  
their hope to even defeating the golden dragon. Their fright keeps on  
rising and rising, non-stop. The things they fear most came to them.  
The things they care most, destroyed, killed, lost. The 4 dragons,  
stuck in their respective cells, just sitting their in the corner,  
like an old beggar. They try to think of the happy moments they have  
had in their life, because it is going to end soon, but there comes  
none. They can only think how they will end up dead, beside their  
friends, lying there, still. All was still in the cell. When one voice  
reaches out.  
"We gotta find a way to get out of here. Soon they'll get us!"  
"But how Ashe? How are we going to get out of this nasty looking prison?"  
No one has an idea. They're just hoping Drake would come to get them.  
Blowing the place up or something. That's not possible but still.  
Drake will find a way. He'll get by it. He will defeat Nettlebrand.  
They will be saved. But the question is, will he reach it? Will the  
others reach it? Will they break them out? There are so many hopes  
from the dragons. On the other hand, they're riders are getting  
frustrated. Thinking nothing but fear, and death. Soon, their riders  
came to the cells, to their respective dragons.  
"What happened there Zora?"  
"They tried to torture us with these mad things they'll do to us. Also  
to Drake, the others, and Ben."  
"Ben?"  
"He's the first dragon rider."  
"The first dragon rider was with us the whole time?"  
"Yes. Haven't you heard?"  
Zora kept on talking to Ashe, explaining about Ben. Aisleen and Fang  
tried to calm the crying brownie. He's afraid of the future, the  
sentences.  
"Will he be alright?"  
Ryze asked.  
"Yes, its alright. He'll recover soon."  
Aisleen replied. Ryze gave her a smile. Flare was trapped with them.  
He's just playing with his own paws. He was always bored in cells.  
Jayde was stuck with Puck. They're talking about all these things.  
"How is that possible? It seems strange.."  
"Its not, its true."  
"But what about water dragons?"  
"Those are called sea serpents, they are different from us."  
"Same kind?"  
"Yes."  
Then everything went silent. The golden dragon got into the halls.  
"Enjoying your stay?"  
"What do you think?"  
Ashe shouted at him. She never has a bad-temper, if she does, its like  
a volcano.  
"Don't worry, you'll get out soon."  
"Yeah, as if."  
"The sooner you get out, the sooner your corpse will lay."  
Ashe kept silent after. Nettlebrand got out of the cell hall.  
"I just hope Drake will come faster. I want to end that old wretched  
dragon's life."  
"Its not that easy as you thought it would."  
"Still, he must die sooner or later. He'll destroy our world."  
Their hopes and dreams can come true soon. Drake could die in the  
hands of Nettlebrand. No one knows.


	38. Chapter 38 : West, Hurry!

"Hello? West team?"  
"Yes?"  
"They're captured."  
"Who?"  
"East team."  
"What?!"  
"Nettlebrand found them."  
"We must hurry then!"  
"Fast."  
The phone closed. Silverstar just awoke from her sleep. After  
receiving the call, she panicked. The others woke up to hear the news.  
"They took them."  
"Who took who?"  
Necrolite asked.  
"The East team, they were captured by Nettlebrand."  
They were all startled.  
"What do we do?!"  
Hikari exclaimed.  
"We must hurry. We must get there fast."  
Ventus said.  
"We need to fly fast."  
The dragons were all discussing their flights. The humans just woke  
up. Seeing the dragons, confused.  
"What's happening? Why are they panicking?"  
Amaterasu whispered Nightshade.  
"I don't know. But I think something suspicious is going on."  
Nightshade came to the dragons, confused.  
"Silv, what's going on?"  
"The East Team, they were captured by Nettlebrand. They are probrably  
locked in a cell now."  
"Oh my! We must hurry. We're the farthest to East right?"  
"Yes. We shall go at night time. We must save our friends."  
Nightshade called out the riders, Amaterasu, Skyrider and Laker.  
"We need to move fast."  
"Already?"  
Amaterasu asked.  
"Yes."  
"But we just got here!"  
Skyrider stammered  
"Still. East team is on danger. We have to hurry, fast."  
"What happened to them?"  
Skyrider asked.  
"Nettlebrand happened."  
"Meh, him again."  
Skyrider said, lazily.  
"Yes. Now we have to stop him. Getting the East peeps out."  
"They're captured?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh no. When are we going?"  
"Night. We're going to go through out. We need to hurry fast."  
"A day on a dragon's back? Argh!"  
"Not a day. Probrably just 16 hours or so."  
"That's almost a day."  
"Stop your complaining! Look. We need our friends safe. If we don't,  
1/4 of our team would die."  
"Not exactly, its 9... over... 29."  
"Yeah, almost the same."  
"29 cannot be divided by 4.."  
"Gah, never mind about that. We need to save our friends."  
"We need a plan though. What if we reach there early? Won't we be caught to?"  
"Yeah, you're right Laker. Ok wait a sec."  
Nightshade ran to the dragons.  
"Dragons. What if we reach there too early? Won't we be caught?"  
"Yes, you are right. We should get information from the other teams.  
We should reach there together."  
Hikari reached for the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Drake here, who is it?"  
"East Team, Hikari, can you tell me how away are you from East?"  
"I was going to ask the same question. I am here already at East."  
"What?!"  
"Yes. South team told me they're going to be here soon."  
"Alright. We'll be there as fast as we can."  
The phone closed.  
"So?"  
"North team is already there. South team is near."  
"What?! So fast!"  
"I know. We must depart now."

They packed up for the flight. When they're ready, it was evening already.  
"Ready?"  
"Go! go!"  
The dragon flew up high, spreading their shimmering wings, pulling  
them up in the air, as if they are reaching space. Their riders don't  
feel air sick, that's a relief. They kept on talking on the way.  
Hearing about all these stories and adventures, especially about  
Firedrake and Ben.  
"So Ben was found from a mashed-up factory?"  
Laker asked.  
"Yeah. Firedrake said it himself. For some reason, Ben has a soul of  
the old dragon rider before."  
Hikari replied  
"Wow, that's amazing."  
Skyrider replied.  
"What about you, where did you come from?"  
"Oh. I was one of the dragons strucked in the rock. Like Shimmertail."  
"How did you become a rock?"  
"Meh, I wasn't taking any moonlight then. I became lazy and weak. Only  
Maia was the one who wasn't."  
"Doesn't it hurt?"  
"Of course not, I was frozen."  
Hikari chuckled. It was a good day for them. But soon, its going to turn down.


	39. Chapter 39 : South, Watch Out!

"Ouch!"  
"Just.. Hold on, ok Thor?"  
"It hurts.. ARGH!"  
Arya plucked out one of the twigs from Thor's body. Thor just hit a  
big tree, causing them to stop and pull the twigs struck on Thor's  
scales. The twigs struck his body hard. His body is bleeding heavily  
"One last twig Thor, but its gonna hurt."  
"Come on, its not gonna-, AAARRGGHHHH!"  
The last twig was deep inside, making a gaping hole from his body.  
"We should close that."  
"Arghh.. Yes.. Urgh... You should.. Argh.."  
Arya put bandages over it, lots of it, closing the holes. Thor felt a  
bit better after the closing, but the pain still shudders him. He  
touched the wound that bleeds him while feeling his bits of blood  
flowing out. He looked at his paws. Seeing his own blood, disgusted by  
it.  
"What's wrong Thor?"  
Lucianide asked.  
"Nothing, I just hate blood. Its really.. really... disgusting."  
"Then, what do you like?"  
"Meh.. Angles, fractions.."  
"What?"  
"Maths."  
"You like maths?"  
"Yeah, its so fun."  
Thor let out a grin. Lucianide face-pawed himself.  
"We should go now. We're reaching East soon."  
"Yes. You're right. We must move on. Drake is waiting for us."  
They packed up and go on flight. It was their last fligjt before they  
even fight the golden, evil one. Their flight was as smooth as silk,  
though after that, they will have rough and tough days.

They had been flying for 5 hours straight. Arya was still awake,  
leading the dragons.  
"Are we there yet?"  
Sephora has to ask.  
"Soon Seph, Soon."  
The dragons were moaning, sleepy.  
Arya looked at them.  
"You guys want to rest for a while?  
"Yes please!"  
"Alright."  
They landed on a mountain. They directly slept, leaving Arya alone.  
Arya looked upon the distance, seeing the beautiful view. Then, a  
sight caught her eye.  
"A prison?"  
She said to herself. She realized what it was. East team! They landed  
on a mountain not far from Nettlebrand's place! Arya thought, they are  
near Drake! He saw the city where Nettlebrand lies. Then, a dragon  
killer caught her eye. She looked at him. He was shocked. It was  
Rammus. He ran to a place. Arya knew he was calling Nettlebrand. She  
tried to duck and hide.


	40. Chapter 40 : North, It All Connects

Drake awoke from his dreamless sleep, seeing out to the same view he  
has seen for the last 3 days, waiting for their team to arrive, every  
single one of them. Well, except the East team, of course. He awoke to  
see Firedrake on the edge of the cave, looking at the continuous  
rolling mountains. Drake came to the old dragon. He was dangling his  
legs on the edge of the cave, looking plainly at the view,  
daydreaming. Drake sat beside him.  
"Dad, can I ask you something?"  
Firedrake looked at Drake's face. He knew what he was going to ask.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"When I was born, who was my grandfather?"  
"Your grandfather, is still living now."  
"Really?"  
"Its Slatebeard."  
"Oh."  
"Its a secret we kept from the dragons. No one knows."  
"Then who's my grandmother?"  
Firedrake looked at him. He didn't know what to say.  
"Your grandmother was dead when you weren't born."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"I have one sister. But she ran away when I was still 10. She was gone  
when she's 18. If she's alive now, she is 60. She has inheritance from  
your grandmother, while I have mine from Slatebeard. I have been  
trying to find her for years and years."  
"What's her name?"  
"Her name is Syndra."  
"Syndra?"  
"Yes. My mother was a dark, kind of dragon. When she and I were born,  
our parents fought off Nettlebrand. My mother was killed in action.  
Slatebeard was safe. He tried to save her, but Nettlebrand killed her  
by her neck. She stops breathing and dies."  
"Wow.. What can she do, that makes an inheritance?"  
"Well.. She can revive other dragons, but not herself."  
"Do you think Syndra is still alive now?"  
"Yes. I just hope she is. One day, I could meet her again."  
They both saw the view, daydream. Suddenly, they both heard a cry, a  
human cry. They both turned their heads to where it comes from. Then,  
they hear it again.  
"HHEEELLLPPPPP!"  
It was a girl cry. The 2 dragons flew up to the scene. Seeing another  
dragon, grabbing hold of Arya.  
"Let her go!"  
"No!"  
The dragon replied. He looked like a nuclear dragon. Firedrake threw a  
huge fireball at the dragon. He blast off down the hill. Drake gripped  
hold the human.  
"Oh.. Thanks Drake."  
"No prob-, wait..."  
Drake looked at the human's face.  
"Arya!"  
"What?"  
"Where are the others?"  
"There!"  
She pointed at the hill below her. There lies 4 dragons, sleeping.  
"We should bring them in the cave."  
"All 4 of them?"  
"One by one."  
Firedrake looked at Thor.  
"What happened to him?"  
"He crashed into a tree."  
"Sharp twigs?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh right."  
Firedrake took Thor with him and flew him up. Drake took Sephora with  
him and took her up. The same thing happens with Lucianide and Silver.  
They were still asleep. The Greenblooms were just awake, including  
Ben. Sapphire and Maia were also just awake.  
"Arya got attacked, luckily we saved her."  
"Wow.. From who?"  
"Another dragon from Nettlebrand's-, wait a sec.."  
Drake thought for a moment.  
"Nettlebrand found us!"  
The dragons were wide eyed, so is Ben.  
"Where are the West team?"  
Ben asked.  
"I don't know, but they'll be here soon."  
Drake replied.  
"They better hurry."  
Ben was worried. They need more reinforcements for this fight. Their  
only hope is for the West team to hurry.


	41. Chapter 41 : They're Here

Nettlebrand was sitting in his office, looking at the pictures he had  
with Syndra. He wonders about her every day, every hour Then, he could  
take no more. There is a passage way from the castle to the city.  
There is a hidden portal in the castle. Syndra knows it already.  
Nettlebrand picked up the phone.  
"Synd?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm calling you and your cousin to the city. I need you here to be with me."  
"Alright, I will be there in a second."  
Syndra closed the phone.  
"Hex, let's go."  
"Where?"  
"Nettlebrand, he needs us."  
"Alright."  
They both get into the portals and meet up with Nettlebrand. Syndra  
looked at Nettlebrand and kissed him by his cheek. On the other hand,  
Hexxus rolled his eyes.  
"I'm going to go out and do something else, you two do what you do."  
"Okay, bye Hex."  
Hexxus closes the doors behind him, leaving Syndra and Nettlebrand alone.  
"Syndra, I haven't known anything about your family yet, you have a  
brother or sister?"  
"I have one brother, but I ran away when I was 18, he stayed with my  
father. He was 10 years old."  
"Oh. What about your mother."  
"She died fighting another stronger dragon. I don't know why."  
"You know what your brother's name is?"  
"Uhh.. I forgot.. I think its Frederick or something. I don't know. I  
wish I could meet him though. He's a really good man."  
"If he still lives now. What do you think his age would be?"  
"60 minus 8, 52."  
"Ah.. Right."  
Then all went silent.  
"Speaking of which, I need you and Hexxus to fight an army of dragons,  
not dragon killers. My team of dragon killers will help you. We are  
really powerful than our enemy."  
"Oh good. Are you joining?"  
"Of course, I won't let the fun go away, won't I?"  
Then, they both kissed each other on the lips again. The army was both  
set, but Firedrake's army isn't ready. They need West team. Then,  
Rammus came into the office, he was burnt. Rammus was panting heavily.  
"Ram! What happened to you?!"  
"I was going to get the human, but 2 dragons shot a fireball at me,  
causing me to fall."  
Nettlebrand looked at Rammus in silence, is mouth open wide. Then,  
Rammus spoke up.  
Should we get them?"  
Nettlebrand held out his paw.  
"No, its good for you to fall, Rammus. We know now, they're here."  
"Alright."  
Rammus closed the doors behind him, leaving the couple alone.  
"Aren't you gonna kill them?"  
"No. I want them to come to me. I want to show them how mighty we are  
and how weak they are. They'll run away like cowards. Besides, its  
them who wants to fight us, not us."  
"Good to hear that. We will win like no other. We will feast for a  
hundred and one dragons."  
"Not actually a 101, but yes. We will feast for the night, where all  
dragons will die in our hands."  
So it is on. Who will be killed, who will live. Is Drake's team going  
to all die? Is Nettlebrand's team going to all die? Is Syndra going to  
destroy his brother's clan, or will she stop and take over  
Nettlebrand? These questions are still so many. And so, it will be  
answered.


	42. Chapter 42 : Were All Together

"Ahh! This fog!"  
Necrolite shouted out.  
"I know! I can't see a thing!"  
Hikari replied.  
"Just hold on dragons!"  
Amaterasu replied with a shout. It was fogging on air. The dragons  
were unable to see ahead of them, just near them. They still can see  
each other, at least. They were stuck in the clouds, in the fog. They  
can't see the view. They could have missed their teammates.  
"Where are they?"  
"In this thick fog? I don't think we can find them."  
"Look ahead!"  
The fog cleared out. Their sights reveals their teammates hanging out  
in the cold cave. Their teammates see them, happy.  
They landed in the cave.  
"Glad you make it."  
Drake said.  
"Anyone hurt when we're gone?"  
Nightshade asked.  
"What do you think? The East team is gone."  
Amaterasu replied.  
"Arya was almost gone."  
Ben replied.  
"Thor got twiged. Twigs got into his scales."  
Arya replied.  
"Euhh.."  
Necrolite replied her. Thor woke up. Seeing them. Necrolite saw the  
big hole in Thor.  
"Thor, it doesn't hurt?"  
"Oh this? Bah, its long too long to be remembered."  
Then, the city below rumbled, as if it wanted to blow. Their minds got  
into what they are here for.  
"Should we fight him now?"  
Skyrider asked.  
"No, its not a good idea."  
Firedrake replied.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Yes. Tomorrow is a fine day."  
"To kill?"  
"You could say that."  
The sun goes down between the hills, turning on the moon from the east.  
"We must get rest. We are fighting a big army tomorrow."  
They prepared food. The riders eat it with manners. On the other hand,  
the dragons ate it hungrily. Nightshade and Silverstar were together.  
They ate their dinner peacefully, looking out the cave. Their love  
becomes one, rider and dragon. Nightshade hugged Silverstar by the  
neck, as if he never wanted to let it go. Silverstar layed her dragon  
head on Nightshade's shoulder, feeling the love flowing from him.  
Drake and Sapphire were sitting together, looking at them. They  
smiled.  
"Such a beautiful couple. Your sister and one of the riders."  
"Yes, I agree."  
Sapphire nodded her head at Drake's, tickling him.  
"Cut it out.. Its ticklish."  
"Lol."  
It was a beautiful night. The riders went to sleep at an instant.  
Silverstar stayed beside Nightshade, looking after him. Thor called  
out Silverstar. She came leaving Nightshade. The dragons were all  
gathering around a campfire, talking about their lives. Calming down,  
ready for the fight. It was midnight already.  
"So. Drake, how will the plan be?"  
Silver said.  
"Well, I don't think we need a plan."  
The dragons gasps.  
"You're mad!"  
"Nope. I'm sure. We just need to go to them. Face to face."  
"Are you sure? Were not using any other plans?"  
"Nope. We dragons are gonna fight them."  
"Wait. The riders?"  
"We're leaving them. They need to be safe. I don't want them to get hurt."  
"We won't."  
Drake turned to the shadow. It was Ben.  
"I just want to protect you."  
"I'm going to always be with Firedrake."  
"Yes. If he's not joining, I'm not joining."  
Firedrake roared.  
"Alright then. Your respective dragon riders will join you. Try to  
protect them."  
Ben winked at Firedrake. He nodded back at him.  
"We all need rest. Its a big day tonight."  
The dragons go to each corner. Drake was still awake when they're all  
asleep. The fire hasn't turn off yet. He got to the fire and sit  
alone. He accidentally push the wood a bit. Making a crackling fire.  
In the fire burning up, he saw the face of Nettlebrand, roaring at  
him. Then, a shadowy figure appeared from outside the cave.  
"You still awake Drake?"  
"Nettlebrand! What are you doing here?!"  
Drake stepped up closer.  
"Its called stopping by."  
Drake slashed his claws on Nettlebrand's face. Nettlebrand turned back  
and dodged it. He locked Drake's hands, making him kneel to the  
ground.  
"Haha.. You can't defeat me you little reptile!"  
Drake turned to him and stepped on his foot. He screamed in pain,  
letting the silver dragon go. Drake looked at him.  
"Neither will you, old wretch!"  
Drake strike out a pillar of flame at Nettlebrand. The old dragon  
moved left. Drake shot a thousand pillars at him. He still dodged it  
like a ghost. Drake stopped. Nettlebrand ran at him. He uppercut his  
claws at Drake. Drake went flying up. Blood spluttered in thin air. He  
fell to the crackling fire. Breathing heavily. The fire turned off.  
Nettlebrand walked to Drake and held up his claws at him. Drake hold  
his hands on the hands where the sharp claws lies, defending it from  
striking his head. Drake was feeling the pain. The crackling fire that  
hit his scales. The uppercut that Nettlebrand did. The blood flowing  
outside his skin. He's trying to move his face as far as possible.  
Then, Nettlebrand put his claws away.  
"I'll spare you, at this moment. Tomorrow, you won't see your family again."  
Nettlebrand walked away. He got to the edges of the cave.  
"Nettlebrand! wait!"  
Nettlebrand looked back at him.  
"Show to all of my people. What your army is capable of."  
"Will do."  
He replied and flew away. Drake sat on the cool rocks, rested from the ambush.


	43. Chapter 43 : The Fight Has Begun

Drake slept peacefully after the ambush. He was awoken by the birds  
singing. He opened his eyes. Seeing everyone eyed on him.  
"What happened to you?!"  
Maia asked.  
"Huh? What?"  
"Your blood was spluttering everywhere from your neck. What happened  
last night?"  
Drake held his hands up his forehead.  
"I.. don't know..."  
"Oh come off it Drake. You know your keeping something."  
"Alright alright.."  
Drake saw them, all eyed, all ready to listen.  
"When you guys are asleep, Nettlebrand came last night. I was still  
awake. I tried to attack him, but he became stronger. He almost killed  
me with his claws."  
Everyone have their mouth up wide.  
"And the blood?"  
Ventus asked.  
"He uppercut me, bringing me flying to the air, destroying this fire."  
Drake touched his back. It was burnt. Lucianide and Hikari held Drake up.  
"Are you sure you can fight?"  
"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I want to destroy that drag, once and for all."  
It was noon. The dragons packed up. Leaving nothing. They are ready to  
fight, to live or die.

"Let's go."  
Firedrake called out. The dragons all flew up high and got down to the  
ground. They landed on the side of a big plot of land. Drake was in  
the middle, Firedrake and Sapphire was beside him. The others were on  
the sides. On the other side, there stands Nettlebrand. Beside him is  
Syndra and Hexxus. Firedrake looked at Syndra, seeming suspicious.  
Eragon was standing on the most left side.  
"Eragon. Oh my.."  
Drake whispered to himself, as if out of breath. He saw the big  
dragon, two times Nettlebrand. Then he looked back at Nettlebrand.  
Nettlebrand nodded at him. Drake nodded back. Then, they all ran for  
it.


	44. Chapter 44 : Death Lies

Drake was aiming for Nettlebrand. He ran to him like a hungry eagle.  
He saw Nettlebrand's claws up. He directly ducked from the attack. He  
turned back to scratch two strikes at Nettlebrand's back. Nettlebrand  
hit Drake hard with his claws, sending Drake flying away.

Sapphire stopped for a while, finding her sister. She found her sister  
and came to her, fighting Hecarim. Sapphire sneaked from the back and  
caught Hecarim on his back. Sapphire quickly slashed his blade at his  
neck. He died instantly. Sapphire shook hands with her sister. They go  
to others, helping them kill.

Ventus and Silver were trying to bash out Eragon. It was hard for  
them. Then, Eragon dashed his claws at Ventus.  
"Ventus!"  
"Go on... kill him!"  
Ventus lost his breath. Silver flew up high, aiming his dragon fire at  
Eragon. He noticed something going to attack him from the left. He saw  
his left. Anivia was aiming for him. He could duck no more. Anivia  
struck his neck. The blood was spluttering out of Silver as Anivia  
strucks him down to the ground. Lucianide saw him. He dashed towards  
him and cut him with his claws.

Sephora was finding Ziggs. Arya told her to. When she's running. Ziggs  
flew down from nowhere. Luckily, Sephora moved back just in time.  
Ziggs aimed a fireball at Sephora. Sephora fell down, blasted off.  
Arya, was up in the air. She quickly held out her saber. He saw Ziggs  
trying to munch her. She stabbed Ziggs' mouth inside, pushing out  
until Ziggs end. Arya took out his sword from the mouth and quickly  
came to Sephora.  
"Sephora? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm just-"  
Her back neck was stabbed. Arya saw who it is, Vladmir.  
"DIE YOU!"  
Arya spinned his saber at him, crushing the dragon to pieces. Arya  
looked around. She saw Rammus coming to her. She tried to stab Rammus  
but Skarner stabbed her first, from the back.

Drake was still struggling to defeat Nettlebrand. Nettlebrand had just  
uppercut him again. He was lying on the sand. Nettlebrand looked at  
him.  
"You think you could take me one on one?"  
"That's why I got company."  
Drake ran away from Nettlebrand. Nettlebrand tried to catch him by  
air. Drake got into the prison, seeing his friends stuck.  
"Afternoon peeps."  
"Drake!"  
Drake destroyed the silver bars. He took one undestroyed one with him.  
He got out with the others. The ones left were only Firedrake,  
Sapphire, Maia, Hikari, Necrolite, Silverstar and Thor. The enemies  
were Rammus, Skarner, Singed, Nettlebrand, Syndra, Hexxus and Eragon.  
Puck and Ashe directly aimed at Rammus and Skarner. They both just  
killed the wounded Thor. Puck striked her claws at Skarner. Skarner's  
scales broke off. Then, He charged at Puck with a hard strike. Puck  
fell to the ground, her heart was bleeding. Ashe saw her.  
"Puck!"  
"Ashe, promise me something."  
"What?"  
"Whatever you do. Kill all of the-"  
Puck closed her eyes. Ashe looked at the two dragons, raged. She  
striked her claws at Skarner's neck. He died instantly. Then, Rammus  
hit her leg, from the back. She can't move her muscles. She saw Rammus  
up high with his claws. He stabbed it on Ashe's heart. Ashe can't  
breathe a little bit more. She stood up at last and striked Rammus'  
neck, making it bleed both fell to the ground.

Nettlebrand was busy with himself. Drake, Ryze and Flare was fighting  
Singed, Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw. Singed had just dodged Flare's attack.  
Then, Ryze scratch his back. Flare striked his neck, leaving him to  
pieces.  
"Kill steal!"  
"Its kill secure."  
Flare look at his right. Seeing Cho'Gath blurting out his fire at him.  
He defended it with his claws. Then, out of nowhere, Kog'Maw appeared  
behind Flare, she stabbed his heart from the back. Flare fell to the  
ground kneeling. Ryze saw what happened. He slashed his claws on  
Kog'Maw. Kog'Maw dodged. Then, Drake striked her neck from behind,  
with his silver pole. Ryze gave him a wink. Cho'Gath flew up high and  
was on Ryze. Drake didn't know what to do. Ryze was down on the  
ground, breathing heavily. Cho feasted Drake's brother, leaving him to  
pieces. Drake directly hit Cho with his silver pole. Then stabbed his  
heart with his claws. Cho fell to the ground.  
"Rest in peace you dirty monster!"  
"Thank you."  
Cho replied and stop moving.

The whole team of Nettlebrand is gone, except Eragon. Drake looked at  
Eragon. He just killed Silverstar. Sapphire can't do anything but ran  
to Drake. She was sobbing.  
"You got to destroy that dragon! Please!"  
"We'll do it together. I can't do it without you."  
Sapphire turned back an evil smile and ran to Eragon with Drake by her side.

Firedrake was trying to kill Syndra. He still doesn't know its his  
sister. He slashed her back and forth. He dodged every move, he was as  
fast as Syndra. Then, Syndra teleported to his back and stabbed him.  
Firedrake gave a loud shout. He turned back and striked her sister on  
her scales. She fell to the ground. When Firedrake wanted to fire her,  
she managed to turn about and dodged it. She flew up and was on  
Firedrake at no time. Firedrake can't move. Syndra locked her paws on  
Firedrake's neck. Firedrake was holding her hand, locking it, trying  
to move it away.  
"Bahh, you can never defeat me fool."  
"Arghh! We'll see!"  
Syndra gave a tigher lock to the neck. Firedrake was struggling to breathe.  
"Who are you?!"  
"My name is Syndra."  
When the last words came out, Firedrake's thoughts were only blank. He  
thought of Syndra, her sister. The happy times they have together. The  
fights. And the time when Syndra leaves.  
"Syndra? Syndra! You gotta listen to me!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Please!"  
"What is it you fool?!"  
"I'm you brother!"  
"My brother was long lost years ago."  
"I'm aged 52, you're aged 60. I know that. Our mother died, our father  
is Slatebeard."  
Syndra thought for it for a moment. She can't believe what's she is  
seeing, her brother was being locked by her hands, right now. Syndra  
asked another question, just to be sure.  
"What's your name?"  
"Fire..drake.."  
Syndra directly opened her hand from the neck. She hugged her brother.  
"Firedrake! I'm so glad I could see you again!"  
"I feel the same way."  
"I am sorry for all those fights."  
"Same. You were trained well though."  
They both chuckled. They realized, this was on war. They both stood up  
and got to Eragon.

Drake and Sapphire was stryggling on Eragon. He was the toughest to  
beat. Eragon striked her claws at Sapphire, throwing her to the  
ground.  
"SAPPHIRE!"  
Drake wanted to go to her, but Eragon caught Drake on the neck. Drake  
fell down, under the humongous creature.  
"Your team is pathetic."  
"Your's is too.."  
Eragon locked his hands on Drake's neck, disabling him to breathe.  
"Now, I can kill you once and for all."  
"STOP THIS."  
Syndra was behind Eragon. Eragon looked back to see her.  
"Syndra, which way are you in?"  
Syndra striked his claws on Eragon, making him shout.  
"You know where."  
Nettlebrand looked at Syndra, attacking her own teammate. He ran to Eragon.  
Drake stabbed Eragon's mouth with his pole. Eragon can't move. He fell  
to the ground, destroying his mouth. Drake went up to Eragon and  
stabbed his heart deep. Just in time, Nettlebrand was there, alone.  
"Syndra?! What have you done?!"  
"Meet my brother Nettlebrand, Firedrake."  
Firedrake turned to Syndra.  
"You know Nettlebrand?"  
"I'm his wife."  
"WHAT?!"  
Firedrake shouted out, Syndra has to close her ears hard.  
"Yes I'm his wife."  
"What if I tell you this."  
Firedrake whispered to Syndra.  
"Nettlebrand is the one who killed our mother. He's the Golden One.  
Which our mother told stories about."  
Syndra looked at Nettlebrand. From her expression, Nettlebrand knew  
what to do. Run.  
Syndra ran to him faster. He caught him by his neck, shoved him to the  
ground. Drake came to the scene. Syndra nodded at Drake. Drake looked  
at Nettlebrand, half-life.  
"So it all ends here Nettlebrand. We have just won you out."  
"Not today."  
Sapphire was standing afar, sobbing. Nettlebrand quickly dodged  
Drake's attacks and ran to her. He uppercut her neck, bringing her  
death.  
"SAPPHIRE! NO!"  
"Your loved one shall die with me."  
Without further a do, Drake stabbed Nettlebrand's heart, 9 times.  
Bringing him nothing, but death. The toad from Nettlebrand came out  
again. Syndra looked at it. "Kill that toad."  
"With pleasure."  
Drake stepped on the toad hard, leaving nothing but his body and blood  
on the ground. Then, he quickly ran to Sapphire, she was still  
breathing.  
"Sapphire, hold on, please Sapphire. I don't want to leave you."  
Sapphire hold Drake's arm, trying to hold it.  
"Drake. You will be safe. Without me, you will be alright."  
"No, Sapphire. I won't be. You are part of my life."  
Tears dropped from Drake's face.  
"Its alright Drake. Stay calm. I will meet you soon."  
"Sapphire, I.. I love you..."  
"I feel the same way."  
They both did a longing kiss. Then, everything went silent. Drake was  
still sobbing out his tears from his eyes.  
"I will never forget you Sapphire."  
"Neither will I."  
Sapphire caught her last breath. Soon, her body was still.


	45. Chapter 45 : Where It All Came

Drake was crying by her side for hours. Non-stop. His love finally  
broken. Sapphire was gone forever from his heart. He was alone. Now,  
what he can do is only stay by her side. Firedrake touched his  
shoulder. Drake was still sobbing.  
"Drake, its ok. She will live again."  
"How?! She's dead now. All I can do is see her."  
"No she's not dead."  
Syndra came to him. Drake knew what she was going to do.  
"Are you sure its going to work?"  
"Yes it is. "  
Syndra replied. She held her hands on Sapphire. Sapphire's dragon nody  
was glowing green. Then, the glowing stopped. Sapphire blinked her  
eyes. Drake looked at her with disbelief.  
"Drake?"  
"Sapphire!"  
Drake hugged Sapphire and kissed her.  
"I am so glad your alive!"  
"Who made me?"  
"Thank you Syndra!"  
Drake turned to her aunt, she smiled at him. Drake looked at Sapphire  
and kissed her again. After that dramatic moment.  
"Syndra, are you able to revive every single dragon from our team, and  
their riders?"  
"Yes. I have a skill for that, I think its Healing Combo or something."  
Drake laid their friend's and family's body on the ground, each next  
to each other. Syndra said a magic spell that only she remembers.  
Sapphire was leaning on Drake, hoping everyone was alive, especially  
Silverstar. Everyone's bodies went glowing green. Everyone blinked  
their eyes. They all stood up seeing Drake, Sapphire, Firedrake, Maia  
and Syndra.  
"Why is our enemy still here?"  
Thor asked.  
"She's my sister, for your information."  
"Oh."  
Syndra was unconscious, after the healing.  
"We must rest first, until she gets up. We can't leave her behind."  
The dragons and their riders rested for the night at the place where  
they all lived and died.

It has been 3 days after the war. They were all at The Rim Of Heaven.  
they departed. Saying thanks and goodbye to the dragons. Ben hugged  
Firedrake and his son.  
"Thanks for everything Firedrake. I will never forget you."  
"For a school holiday, its quite ok."  
They both laughed. Firedrake turned to the Greenblooms.  
"What are you going to do now? With Nettlebrand officially gone, what  
are you going to do?"  
Firedrake turned to his son.  
"Well?"  
Drake thought for a while.  
"Oh!"  
Drake whispered something to his father.  
"Great idea!"  
Then, Firedrake whispered it to the Greenblooms.  
"Will do. I'll call my friend to help you out."  
"Thanks professor."  
The dragons flew them back to Victory City.  
When they all returned, Drake and Sapphire's wedding was held. It was  
a romantic day. Now, Drake has his own family. Her aunt reunites. His  
family safe. His friends alive. His love stuck together. Nettlebrand  
nowhere to be found. Everything was just perfect.

After 3 years, they finally made it. The Dragon National Park. A lot  
of visitors around the world got there, for the grand opening. It was  
amazing. Everything went well. Now, the people know about the dragons,  
their life, their beggining, their end. The end of Nettlebrand, the  
rise of The Rim Of Heaven. How this story all started, how this story  
all ended. It was spread. This was centuries and centuries ago. Only  
one person still remembers this story, and so is told. This person has  
died, and has spread this to their daughters and grand daughters. Now,  
one of them stays with us. That person is Cornelia Funke.


	46. Credits - Cast

I would like to thank my friends for participating on this story.  
Also, I want to thank Cornelia Funke for the amazing story. That made  
it all real, alive.

Drake - Alexander Winston Setiawan  
Sapphire - Nicole Pratadaja  
Firedrake himself  
Maia herself  
Flare - Linus Flemming Setiawan  
Ryze - Paskalis Arthur Setiawan  
Hikari - Salvatore Savio Taslim  
Necrolite - Amadeus Darren Leander  
Silverstar - Stefanie Cyntia Sugianto  
Thor - David Widjaja  
Ventus - Andrew Lybianto  
Lucianide - Frederick Austin Chandra  
Sephora - Anastasia Johanna Salim  
Silver - Ariel Alfa Andersen  
Puck - Insa Funke (Cornelia's Sister)  
Ashe - Isobel C.  
Sorrel herself  
Barney - Joshua Gabriel Sia  
Skyrider - Denzel Abelardo Taslim  
Fang - Jason Maximillian Elsted  
Nightshade - Ruben Patrick Adhiwidjaya  
Aisleen - Joy Amadea Hermanto  
Amaterasu - Cristabella Wijaya  
Zora - Gracelynn Soesanto  
Jayde - Clarissa Diana  
Arya - Berliana Tjendera  
Laker - Serano Tannason  
Ben himself  
Guinevere herself  
Nettlebrand himself  
Syndra herself  
Hexxus himself  
Slatebeard himself

Thank you for reading. Join Cornelia's Fans!  
.com  
She will have chats every week. We could also meet soon.

Sincerely,  
Winston Setiawan


End file.
